To Lift A Curse
by needlesandthread
Summary: Things are complicating in the Sohma family. Conflicting emotions about family members lead to pairings, but not without a fight! Yaoi, M-Preg, and LEMONS! OOC   ShigurexHatori, YukixKyo, maybe others...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts That Shouldn't Be

Chapter One: Thoughts That Shouldn't Be

Hatori's beautiful mouth flattened into a frown as he glared at the rain. _What a fine day to decide not to drive_, he thought as he hurried through the rain under the cover of an umbrella. Coming to the corner he saw a young girl, probably no more than seventeen, with her high heel stuck in the drainage grate. She was nearly soaked to the bone, her clothes pasted to her body. Sighing, he stopped to help her. She smiled gratefully up at him from beneath wet matted hair.

He bent down and gently grabbed her ankle, twisting a few times until the shoe wiggled loose while she held onto his shoulder to steady herself as she stood on one foot. Hatori righted himself when she let go, backing away slightly. The girl was beaming at him now. He looked her over. Why the hell was she out in weather like this without a coat? She wore a short low cut dress and she was soaked.

"Thanks, Mr.!" she gushed. "How can repay your kindness?"

Hatori removed his trench coat. It was much too large for the girl but without one she'd probably catch pneumonia by the time she got to wherever she was going. He held it out to her and she took it, wrapping her slim body in its warmth. She inched closer and asked, "Do you live far from here? I could accompany you home, and we could both warm up…"

Hatori's good eye cut to her and narrowed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. "Do your parents know you are out here prostituting?"

She pouted. "I don't have parents. Look dude, you want a role in hay or not? It's been paid for, I been standing here all day waiting for you!"

Hatori coughed, swallowing the smoke he inhaled at what she just said. "Excuse me, you said it was paid for?"

"Yeah, so we going or not?"

"Paid for by whom, may I ask?" His voice was laced with quiet anger, suggesting to the girl that not replying was a bad idea.

"Um, well, I didn't ever catch the name. He was a real charming guy, with black hair and chocolate eyes! Said he was a hopeless romantic and he had this friend who was shy and really needed to get laid. He gave me your picture and told me to wait here for you."

She reached in between her cleavage and pulled out a small wallet sized picture of Hatori. Hatori snatched it, his anger rising. "Consider that money your payment for standing out here in this wretched weather. Now get out of here and go somewhere warm, I am not in need of your services," he commanded angrily. She started shrugging out of his coat, but Hatori spun around on his heel, throwing a "Keep it" over his shoulder as he hurried to his apartment.

He went inside long enough to grab the garage door opener and dashed out in the rain into the garage. He had left the umbrella upstairs, which added another log to the smoldering fire of anger burning in his chest. Soaked from the downpour he climbed in the car, started it and sped off. _I'm going to kill Shigure_, he thought furiously as he drove.

Shigure sighed discontentedly at the silence of his house. Tohru was spending the weekend at her grandfather's and Kazuma had called to say that Yuki and Kyo would be staying the night at the dojo, as Kyo was in no condition to move because of the sudden downpour. It was rare that he ever was in the house alone. He wondered if he should call Ayame or Hatori because although the silence was nice, he knew he was going to get bored really soon. He put his half finished manuscript away in the desk drawer. Maybe he'd watch some t.v. There was no way he could focus on his story now.

He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels aimlessly, not finding anything of interest. Suddenly, it occurred to him since he was home alone he could watch that new porn he had hidden under his mattress. He hummed happily as went to go get it. Just as he was opening the door to his room, there was a loud pounding at the door. _Who the hell could that be?_, he thought as he hurried to the door. He pulled open the door to find an extremely wet Hatori.

"Ha-san! What brings you here so unexpectedly? I must say that I am very pleasantly surprised! I-"

Hatori cut him off, stepping through the door and slamming it shut, then whirling on Shigure and grabbed him by the neck of his yukata. Shigure found himself pinned between the wall and an enraged dragon.

"Want to venture a guess as to why I'm here before I make you a permanent fixture on this wall?" Hatori growled through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, Ha-san! Why don't you tell me?" replied Shigure, grinning impishly.

Hatori pressed into Shigure uncomfortably with his soaking wet body. He tightened his hold and yanked Shigure's face just inches from his. "Well, it has nothing to do with the poor high school aged prostitute that you sent after me, you idiot!"

Shigure's grin broadened. "So, did she do a good job?"

"You wasted your money. I sent her on her way. The poor girl was soaked to the marrow from standing out there in the rain waiting for me to happen along. You are a real ass."

"Aww, now that's just mean, Ha-san. I was trying to help a friend out!" Shigure pretended to be hurt, but his eyes were still laughing.

"Well do me a favor and don't do me favors, Shigure! Why the hell are you bothering me with this crap anyway? Where's your partner in crime?"

Now Shigure pouted. "Ayame's been busy designing and making costumes for some cosplay fest that's coming up next month. He's completely abandoned us and buried himself in work, and he couldn't be happier!"

Hatori snorted. "At least he's being productive with his time, unlike some people I know."

"Come on, Ha-san. Don't be mad at me, ok? If anyone should be mad, it should be me! It's been three years since Kana and you haven't really been around at all outside of work. I haven't seen you on a social level in who knows when. I just miss you. I know Aya does too."

Hatori let Shigure go, placing his hands on either side of Shigure's head. He closed his eyes in pain at the mention of Kana, but noted that the pain was now a dull throb as opposed to the stabbing and slashing it used to be. He knew Shigure was right, he had avoided his friend's attempts to cheer him up and be there for him after his personal tragedy. He was pulled out of his revere by a tugging at his shirt.

Shigure pulled his shirt loose from his pants where it had been tucked in, and began unbuttoning it. "I'm assuming I'm forgiven, so now we have to get you out of these wet clothes. How would it look if the family doctor got sick? You need to take better care of yourself, Ha-san," Shigure chided, deftly working all the buttons loose. He met Hatori's eyes, his breath catching in his chest. There was no way he should be thinking the thoughts he was thinking about one of his best friends, but he was.

Shigure supposed it couldn't be helped, not with Hatori looking so damn sexy_. Here he is, pinning me to a wall with his body, that sensual mouth just inches from mine begging to be assaulted. Not to mention he's drenched with rain water._ He paused in his thoughts to watch a bead of water trickle slowly down Hatori's muscular chest, sliding down the smooth planes of his flat abdomen and pooling somewhere beneath the waistband of his pants.

Hatori watched Shigure stare at him and decided he wasn't ready to analyze and dissect what he saw in his friend's eyes when he finally stopped leering. Hatori pushed away from the wall, releasing Shigure from his hold.

"You're right. If you can find me something to wear, I wouldn't turn down a hot shower while you throw these clothes in the dryer."

Shigure nodded and smiled warmly, fetching a robe and towel for Hatori. Watching Hatori retreat upstairs, he collapsed back onto the couch. Hearing the water start, he ran his hand through his hair and wondered just what the hell he'd gotten himself in to.

Kyo laid on the bed of his old room at Kazuma's in a catatonic state. He glowered angrily at the rain falling outside the window, cursing its ability to zap him of all his strength. He didn't even blink when he heard the door slide open and closed. He caught the aroma of salmon and his mouth watered. He hadn't eaten since lunch and it was well past dinner time. Kyo reached inside himself and found the willpower to roll over and saw Yuki placing a tray on the nightstand.

"I ate some soup with Kazuma, but we thought you might be hungry as well. I know it's been a while since you've eaten."

Kyo looked sorrowfully at the food. It looked and smelled so good and he was starving, but he didn't have the energy to feed himself. "I'm not hungry."

Before Yuki could reply, Kyo's stomach growled loudly. Kyo's cheeks were tinted pink at his body's betrayal. He was annoyed greatly by the fact that Yuki was seeing him in his weakened state. He tried to stay away from everyone and hide it when this happened. He cursed the monsoon season under his breath.

Before Kyo knew what was happening, Yuki grabbed him beneath his arms and propped him up into a sitting position. Carefully avoiding his eyes, Yuki handed Kyo a glass of milk, which he gratefully took and drank it all in one shot. _He must be starving_, Yuki thought as Kyo wiped away his milk mustache. Kyo stifled his burp and stared down at the glass. _Well, that's going to have to do for now_, he thought. _I don't even have the energy to hand him back this glass. _

Yuki watched him stare at the glass for a moment. _What the hell is he doing? _"Aren't you going to eat?"

Kyo looked balefully up at him. "The milk was good enough. You can go now."

Yuki raised his brow. Not an ounce of strength to speak of and the cat still had enough balls to try to provoke him. Yuki began cutting up the fish. "You can't expect to get any strength back just by drinking a glass of milk, you idiot. Besides, protein is good for you."

"I can't fucking feed myself right now, ok!" Kyo snapped angrily, his grip tightening around the glass. Yuki looked at him, surprised. This rain really was depleting him of everything. He reached over and took the glass away, Kyo's hands falling limply into his lap.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to feed you."

"What!"

"You heard me," Yuki said quietly, sitting next to Kyo, bringing the plate with him.

"Why would you do that?" Kyo asked, eyeing Yuki suspiciously.

"You want me to just let you starve? Is that how much pride you have?"

"You know, you can be as annoying as your brother."

"Well, if you are going to insult me, I'll forget about being nice."

"All right! Fine! Let's just get this over with!"

Yuki stuffed a morsel of fish in Kyo's mouth and it seemed like he didn't even chew it before swallowing and opening his mouth for more. He kept his eyes down and had his arms crossed lifelessly across his chest. Yuki grinned at the red that flushed his cousin's cheeks. _It almost matches his eyes…_

He caught the thought before it drifted out of his mind, his eyes widening and his hand freezing in mid air. Did he really just think that?

"OW! God damned rat! What are you doing!" Kyo wasn't paying attention and rammed his mouth into the empty chopsticks that where frozen Yuki's hand. Yuki blinked once, taking in Kyo's bewildered stare and shook it off. He'd think about it later.

Kyo collapsed back down on the bed, facing the window again. The rain fell harder the later it got it seemed and although he was full, eating hadn't really done as much for him as Yuki and himself had hoped it would. He summoned up enough energy to drag himself to the bathroom and back. _Ugh, this sucks, he thought morosely. He heard Yuki enter and shut the door behind him again. He heard him shake out a blanket and toss some pillows on the floor._

_After staring at Kyo's back for a while, Yuki finally asked, "Do you need help getting under the covers? Surely you aren't going to sleep without a blanket."_

"_Can't move, guess I'll freeze."_

"_Really, do you have to be such a stubborn blockhead? Sometimes I wonder if you were born with the wrong sign."_

"_Maybe I was." There was a pause. "Hey, why you sleeping on the floor? This bed is big enough, if you want to…"_

_Kyo was glad he had his back turned toward Yuki so he couldn't see how insanely red his face must have been. After a brief hesitation, he felt Yuki get on the bed next to him, covering them both with the quilt he was going to sleep on the floor with. Yuki lay there quiet and still, trying to fall asleep and ignore the way Kyo's warmth was making him feel. This was insane. Every time Kyo would fidget, Yuki could catch his scent. His hair smelled like cinnamon. _

_Yuki concentrated on relaxing his body, starting with his toes, slackening his legs, and dispelling the weight of the day from his shoulders and spine. It wasn't long before he fell into a dreamless sleep. The exhaustion caused by the weather helped slumber crash over Kyo like a wave, and soon both boys were dead to the world, back to back. However, when Kazuma checked on them before turning in himself he saw Kyo sleeping contentedly with Yuki's head on his chest. Kazuma smiled to himself. A new chapter was in the making for the juunishi. _


	2. Chapter 2: Even The Best Laid Plans Fail

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Two: Even The Best Laid Plans Can Fail

Hatori lit a cigarette and watched the sun rise from the balcony of his apartment. He reflected back on last night, which had been one of the weirdest he'd experienced in a long time. He had taken his shower and while they waited for his clothes to finish drying Shigure reheated some of the food Tohru had prepared for the guys to make up for her absence. Hatori was wearing the robe Shigure had given him which seemed to be a little much for his cousin to handle. Hatori had caught him peeping sheepishly from under his black lashes and from the corner of his eye about five times.

Hatori rubbed his neck and took a long drag on his cigarette. He chose to ignore Shigure's staring because he didn't think he could handle the truth behind it at the time. He exhaled, expelling the smoke from his lungs and watching it drift away with the light morning breeze. There was no way around it, Shigure was lusting after him. Hatori wasn't sure wanted to be the object of Shigure's affections. Groaning at his realization that one of his best friends wanted to jump him, he snubbed his cigarette out on the balcony railing and went back inside.

He loved Shigure like a brother. They'd been friends forever. Not only was this a problem because he didn't want to lose the friendship they'd built for more than a decade, Shigure was also his cousin. His male cousin to be exact. He knew Aya and Shigure had no qualms about being with the same sex; Hatori was pretty sure they'd been together on more than one occasion. But Hatori wasn't sure he felt that way, at least he'd never been attracted to a guy that he could recall. And then there was the problem named Akito. If Akito found out he could make Hatori erase Shigure's memories of him, and there was no way Hatori would be able to live with that.

Hatori was pretty sure this problem of Shigure's stemmed from Aya being so busy. Shigure was lonely, that was all. As long as Hatori wasn't left alone with Shigure in a compromising situation, Shigure would forget all about his sudden infatuation with him. He just needed to keep his distance from Shigure for a little while. Happy with his new found logic, Hatori got ready to go tend to Akito.

* * *

Kyo tried to shift in his sleep, but something was pinning him down and keeping him from moving. Still half asleep, his right hand felt around, falling on someone's hand that was not his own. Kyo trailed his hand up to find the offensive hand was connected to an arm, which in turn was connected to a shoulder. _What the hell?, _he thought sleepily. He cracked his scarlet eyes open and peered down, his breath jamming in his lungs.

Yuki was laying on his chest, with one arm draped across his midsection, as if Kyo was his personal body pillow. His silver colored hair was splayed everywhere, sticking up at odd angles and covering his sleeping face. Kyo watched the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, and softly moved the hair that curtained his cousin's face. He watched Yuki sleep. He was so peaceful that Kyo couldn't bring himself to shove him to the floor like he had initially planned when he woke up in this predicament.

_It would be like shoving an angel from heaven's clouds, I don't have the heart to do that_, he thought to himself. He turned his head and buried his nose into Yuki's hair, breathing in the scent of strawberries. He tightened his arms slightly around Yuki and drifted back to sleep, enjoying being with Yuki like this for a change. He'd worry about the ass kicking he was sure to get from Yuki later when it was happening.

* * *

Yuki stirred. His face was pressed into something hard, and he felt hot. He wiggled a little, kicking away the blanket but got no relief. He opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room. He remembered that he was at Kazuma's and that's why this room didn't look familiar. He and Kyo were spending the night…Realization washed over Yuki. _Kyo, oh shit…_ He kept very still, hoping he hadn't woke the sleeping cat with his struggles to kick away the blanket. Yuki was too embarrassed at being draped atop his cousin to dare to peek to see if he was awake.

Yuki could feel the muscles of Kyo's chest ripple lightly as he breathed. His ear was pressed right up against Kyo's heartbeat, the sound pounding through his brain. He felt Kyo's strong arms holding him there. Yuki realized he was enjoying this, lying there in Kyo's arms. He had to admit that was the best night sleep he had in a long time. _NO! _shouted the voice in his head. _This is wrong! He is your male cousin and sworn enemy, what is wrong with you? Are you becoming as morally decrepit as Shigure? You pervert! Just think of how Akito will flail you both alive if he found out about this…Akito would lock you away in the darkness again!_

"NO!", Yuki yelled, throwing himself upright and scrambling to his feet. Kyo's eyes snapped open, startled, looking just like a cat that got snuck up on. Embarrassment quickly gave way to the default emotion they both knew so well. "What exactly do you think you are doing, you idiot cat!"

Kyo was on his feet in an instant, yelling back, "I don't know what you are talking about! I was sleeping, you asshole!"

Yuki's eyes flashed and his voice went deadly calm. "I don't even want to know what kind of perverse dreams you were having. I woke up with your arms around me!" "Pssh, in your wildest dreams, you bastard! Why would I ever want to cuddle a filthy rat like you?"

Yuki's mouth opened to reply but nothing came out. A curious sensation of pain was curling around in his chest at Kyo's words. It was too much to handle. He turned on his heel and stormed out, ignoring the concerned looking Kazuma and setting his path for home.

Kyo was left standing in defensive position in the middle of the room, chest heaving in anger. But the anger was quickly giving way to regret and sadness, and Kyo was certain he had never been this confused in his life.

* * *

Things had been extremely tense at Shigure's that day. Yuki had come storming home that morning, stomping up the stairs and locking himself in his room all day. He only came out for dinner at Tohru's pleading request from outside his door, and only after she told him that no, Kyo was not eating dinner, he said he wasn't hungry. Kyo came home right before dinner and climbed up to his favorite spot on the roof, where he would no doubt spend the night.

Shigure had called Kazuma to find out what was going on, however, Kazuma said he wasn't really sure. The boys had woken up and instantly got into a screaming match, and try as he might, he couldn't get any information out of Kyo about it. Shigure sighed and hung up the phone, worrying about the state of his home throughout the very silent and awkward dinner. The fighting was sure to come, and there was a door or piece of furniture that was bound to get broken.

To Shigure's dismay, his house stood unharmed for only two days. The two teens had avoided each other but as luck would have it, they were bound to run into each other. Literately.

Kyo hadn't eaten for two days, preferring to stay locked in his room or up on the roof. Finally he couldn't take starving himself and came down from the roof on the third morning. In his haste to get down to the kitchen, he collided with Yuki, who had just emerged from his room in the zombie like state he always was in after first waking up. Their legs tangled and the force of impact knocked them in a tangled heap to the ground.

Yuki hit the ground, and looked up to find himself beneath Kyo. This certainly was different. Usually it was Yuki pinning Kyo to the ground. The sleep was quickly clearing from his mind and his eyes and he felt Kyo tense, waiting for the oncoming assault. Yuki knew he should apologize for the other day, he shouldn't have lost his cool over the situation. It would have just been easier to pretend nothing had happened, that way no one's feelings would have gotten hurt. He knew he couldn't blame Kyo, it was impossible for the cat to ever love the rat.

Kyo was struggling to get up, Yuki was still laying there calmly. Kyo thought he was in shock or something. Maybe he hit his head harder than Kyo thought. He saw Yuki reach up toward his face, a weird expression on his face and looking like he was about to say something. What Kyo didn't realize was that Yuki's hand was not clenched into a fist like he was sure it was, and he flinched away from the touch, anger flashing through his eyes. He watched something akin to hurt and disappointment work through those violet eyes of Yuki's as he stood.

Suddenly, Yuki was on his feet as well. They stood, staring each other down. It was Yuki who broke the tense silence, the storm inside him hitting hard.

"You should watch where you are going, you uncoordinated idiot."

"Fuck off, you bastard! You shouldn't be in the middle of the damn hallway half asleep! If anyone should be careful, it's you!"

"You have such an annoying, vulgar mouth. I think I should shut it for you."

"Bring it on!," Kyo screamed, closing the distance between them and throwing a right hook, which was easily deflected by Yuki. As usual, Kyo left his guard down when swinging and Yuki landed a punch straight to the cat's jaw. Kyo staggered back, rubbing his jaw, his urge to punch Yuki tripling. He retaliated with a series of kicks and punches, which Yuki quickly dodged. One of Kyo's fists buried itself deep into the wall where Yuki's head had been seconds before. He could hear Shigure downstairs crying to Tohru about his house.

He whirled on Yuki, who wasn't expecting Kyo to react that fast and actually landed a hit to the mouth, splitting open Yuki's lip. Kyo's victory didn't last long before Yuki kicked him square in the chest, sending Kyo sailing backwards. What neither of them realized was that their fight had progressed to the top of the stairs, and Yuki watched in horror as Kyo tumbled down them, hitting his head on just about every stair. He came to a rest at the bottom, blood gushing from his hairline. Shigure and Tohru came running at all the noise.

Tohru let out a strangled cry at the blood and the seemingly unconscious Kyo, and Shigure rushed to him, taking charge. "Tohru, please get me a clean towel from the kitchen, preferable white, and then call Hatori and tell him to get here, pronto." Tohru nodded and dashed off. Shigure looked up the stairs in search of Yuki, but he was gone.

* * *

From what Hatori could gather from the almost hysterical Tohru was that Kyo had a serious head injury and needed assistance immediately. He made it to Shigure's in record time to find Shigure pressing a towel firmly to a very resistant and pissed off Kyo. Sighing inwardly he took over. So much for his plan to stay away from here. He slipped Kyo a shot to calm him but not knock him out as Shigure held the cussing cat down, realizing as Kyo calmed that he was going to need monitoring. So Hatori was stuck here for the night. Yup, so much for his plan.

* * *

End Chapter! Please Review! =) 3


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor's Advice

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Three: Doctor's Advice

Shigure watched as Hatori went to work on Kyo. He admired his ability to remain calm and collected although blood was still oozing from Kyo's head wound. He was efficient and technical, yet gentle and caring although his emotionless face and monotone voice suggested otherwise. But Shigure knew better. Hatori became a doctor because he wanted to help people. He cared greatly about his family.

"How long was he unconscious?," Hatori asked Shigure while digging in his medical bag.

"Only a minute, maybe less, then he woke up cussing up a storm."

"Well, the swearing is a good sign, I'd be worried if he said nothing at all. Kyo, now I'm going to do a small series of tests on you to determine whether or not you've suffered a concussion. It is very important you cooperate with me and be honest, otherwise I'll have no choice but to take you to a hospital."

"Okay."

An examination of Kyo's scarlet eyes using an ophthalmoscope didn't show any abnormalities. His pupils dilated correctly. He put away the ophthalmoscope and turned to Tohru, who was hovering in the living room doorway. "Tohru, could you please get me a scented candle if there are any around here, or some perfume?" She nodded and went upstairs to her room where she had both.

Hatori turned back to Kyo. "Alright, now I want to do a few things for me Kyo. Smile."

Kyo smiled, but then winced as his cut stung.

"Clench your teeth, and then whistle."

Kyo clenched and then whistled a few bars of Yankee Doodle.

Tohru came back down the stairs with two candles and handed them to Hatori, who smelled them.

"Plug your left nostril and tell me what you smell."

Kyo breathed in, apples filling his right side of his nosed. He sneezed. "Apples."

"Same things, just reversed," Hatori said, holding out the other.

Lilacs filled the left nostril. "Lilacs", said Kyo irritably. He was getting a headache.

Hatori felt and massaged his shoulder and neck muscles, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He had Kyo lift his arms, wave, touch his pointer finger to his nose. He didn't see any problems there.

"You passed the neurological exam, but you have a grade three concussion. You won't have the need to be hospitalized unless your symptoms worsen or new ones develop, like vomiting or dizziness. However, I will be staying here to monitor you, as I'm assuming you don't want to go to the main house. Shigure, if you can carefully move him to his bed I'll address that head wound. By the looks of it he needs a few stitches."

Standing slowly with Kyo in his arms, Shigure said, "That's it? But there was so much blood…"

"Head wounds typically bleed a lot because the brain needs so much blood and energy. They always seem to be so severe, but in Kyo's case it's not so bad." Shigure climbed the stairs slowly, going into Kyo's room and laying Kyo down, who looked downright moody. Hatori began cleaning the cut and preparing his needle. He sprayed the area with a numbing agent and went to work. Shigure admired his precision but felt really sick to his stomach. He grasped Kyo's hand firmly, and under any other circumstance Kyo would have protested venomously, but Kyo hated needles and welcomed the dog's comfort.

Thirteen stitches later and some pain killers, Kyo was allowed to rest. "You can sleep, but someone will be checking on you every two hours. Stay in this bed unless you have to use the bathroom, and if you need anything, you holler for me," Hatori commanded, closing Kyo's door.

"Well, I have some blood to clean off the stairs and floor. I'll see if Tohru can put on some tea for us, okay?"

Hatori looked pointedly at Yuki's door. "I'll be down soon. Yuki and I are going to have a chat."

"Okay!" said Shigure in his usual cheerful manner, but his smile died instantly upon seeing the hole Kyo punched in the wall. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Tell Yuki he's fixing that, I don't care who did it."

* * *

Hatori knocked on Yuki's door and walked in without waiting for a reply. As Yuki's doctor he didn't care whether or not Yuki wanted to be alone right now, he also needed to be examined and Hatori had a few things he wanted to say. He found the silver haired boy on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. His big lavender eyes were brimmed with tears that threatened to spill over.

Hatori sat on the bed next to the younger boy, having a flashback to years ago when Yuki was no more than seven or eight. He had sat like that on the garden wall, eyes brimming with tears because Ayame told him he was too small to hang out with them. He so desperately wanted Aya to like him, but of course Aya didn't see this or have the time for it. Hatori sighed. Now Ayame was paying the price for the mistakes he had made at Yuki's age, and that was what Hatori wanted to talk about.

"You care to inform me on what happened?"

"I didn't mean to, Hatori, I didn't. We were both so angry, and I didn't realize…"

Hatori reached in his bag and handed Yuki an alcohol wipe to clean his lip with. Yuki wiped away the blood, wincing at the pain. He tossed it in the trashcan next to his bed when finished with it.

"I lost control with him. I didn't mean to put so much force into the kick."

"I know you two were born with this vendetta between you, and Akito has made it worse by promising Kyo a place among the zodiac if he beats you. But there is no where that it is written saying you two can't come to a compromise or an understanding. The violence between you two is increasing. I have a hard time believing that this is what it's about."

Yuki's eyes darted to Hatori's face, trying to penetrate that smooth mask to find out exactly what he knew, what he had guessed. Did Hatori know his secret?

Yuki's expression told him what he needed to know. There was something more. "You care to tell me about it? I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, but I am a doctor, so everything you tell me would be confidential. It stays in here when I leave."

Yuki wanted so badly to tell him, but how could he tell Hatori he was in love with his cousin? Hatori would think he was some sort of pervert. Yuki just shook his head, he couldn't tell.

"Well, consider this for me. All Kyo really wants is to be loved and to belong. If you can find it in your heart to accept him, or at least lay off him, he could find what he was looking for. Have you ever stopped to think about what leads you two into these fights? Do you look beyond the fact he said something nasty or looked at you funny or whatever it is that provokes you? Kyo doesn't have much time left before Akito's suppose to make good on his promise. You will regret not fixing things between you two when he is gone. It's similar to what is between you and Ayame. Maybe you need to take a trip down memory lane back to what it felt like to be alone and seemingly unwanted."

Hatori knew that was cold, but he had to get through to Yuki. Yuki looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Hatori stood. "Also, Shigure wants you to patch the hole in the wall, as Kyo will be bed ridden for the next 24 hours."

Just as Hatori reached the door, Yuki said, "Wait."

Hand frozen on the door handle, Hatori half turned so he could see Yuki, who was struggling to find the words.

"What do you know about love, Hatori?"

Hatori closed his eyes and smiled sadly. He completely understood now. "I know that love is the greatest thing to happen to a man, but it also can be a cold hearted bitch. That's just the way it is."

Yuki considered that. "But what if…what if the person you love…isn't acceptable?"

Hatori crossed the room quickly, lifting Yuki's chin so their eyes met. Yuki's were wide at the sudden, uncharacteristic contact from Hatori. "There is no such thing. You can't help who you love, Yuki. The heart does not choose randomly. Now you ice that lip," Hatori said, dropping his hand and returning to the door, "Or else it will swell."

Yuki watched the door shut and sat completely still. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Shigure happily watched t.v. on the couch next to Hatori, who was filling out files and paperwork from his briefcase. He reflected on all the things he noticed about Ha-san that seemed to have escaped his attention before. How deftly and precisely he wielded a needle or a tool, his quiet compassion for his patients, his calmness, his endless knowledge. It seemed Ha-san always knew what to do and how to do it. Shigure wasn't sure there wasn't much outside of relating to people and opening up that Ha-san couldn't do.

Tohru brought a tray in with tea and rice balls, to make up for the breakfast everyone missed after this mornings fiasco. Shigure thanked her boisterously and handed Hatori his share, who had thrown down the papers gratefully at the distraction of food. Shigure knew he hated paperwork as much as he himself hated the deadlines his editor was always enforcing…or tried to. They ate in silence watching the t.v. and occasionally Tohru, who was running around cleaning.

Despite Hatori's objections, Tohru took their dishes and washed them, saying how she didn't want the guests doing dishes and it would give him time to do his work.

Shigure smirked. "What a shame, seems you can't get out of filling out all those papers!"

Hatori's eyes narrowed as he piled his files back into his lap. "We can't all be masters of being lazy."

"Well, now I'm really offended," whined Shigure. "I'm not lazy at all! This whole morning I've been watching you, and I've come up with the perfect idea for a doctor and patient novel! I can see it now, something like, 'It takes a special touch to heal a resistant boy..'"

Shigure laughed and ran away to his room as Hatori threw a file at him angrily, promising death if the dog wrote any stories about him. Hatori sighed after Shigure left. Now he had to pick all these papers up.

* * *

End Chapter. Sorry it's shorter than the others, but it was good advice on Tori's part, ne? Please Review! =)


	4. Chapter 4: Schemes and Whispered Words

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. _

Chapter Four: Schemes and Whispered Words

The day dragged on for Shigure. He spent most of it holed up in his room at his desk, but not writing so much as one word. He stared at his manuscript he'd been working on without seeing it for hours, memories replaying through his head from many years ago. How he had taken the Mabudachi Trio days for granted! Those were some of the best days of his life, when he, Aya, and Hatori had only each other and the silly schemes that he had always gotten them into. Ah, to go back to the days when they cared little about what anyone else thought. Shigure was still that way, and Aya too, but Hatori had changed.

Hatori was never the one to open up, even as his best friends they had to coax it out. But he smiled then, happy smiles that reached his eyes. Ha-san was so handsome when he smiled. He had always been the grounded one, on task, responsible, but still knew how to have fun and take a joke. He was smart, went off and became a doctor for the family. Even Akito's constant gloom everyday didn't bring him down, until Kana.

Shigure and Ayame couldn't believe it when Hatori told them she knew the family secret, and were even more baffled when he confessed he loved her and wanted to marry her. They wanted their friend to be happy, so of course they were happy for him properly, but that night before Hatori was to ask Akito's permission to marry, Shigure and Ayame both stayed up all night with worry. They knew it wasn't Kana who would break their curse, and Shigure bet all his money on black that Akito would never allow it.

And unfortunately for Hatori, lady luck sided with Shigure the night before. Akito flew into a rage, even going as far as to throw a vase at Hatori, which blinded his left eye mostly. He told Shigure he could still see shadows of shapes but that was it. To make it worse, Akito ordered Kana's memories erased. Hatori, who could not disobey a direct order from his God, erased the memories of the only girl he ever loved.

That was when Shigure lost the Hatori he knew and loved. Every day that passed since, Hatori became even more introverted and cold. He lost all his tolerance for his friend's antics and withdrew from them, burying himself in his work, and drowning himself to sleep each night. He let Aya come around a little more than Shigure, because Aya admired him and would listen to Hatori. Shigure on the other hand didn't change who he was for anyone, expect Akito, but only because he had no control over that.

Pushing himself away from the desk, Shigure was resolved that he was going to try to get Hatori back, and hopefully in the process Hatori would see what he was looking for had been in his life all along, he'd just over looked it.

* * *

Hatori was hunched over the small breakfast table that was in the kitchen. It was the only table high enough for him to stretch his long legs beneath. He was still working on his paper work, taking turns with Tohru checking in on Kyo, who had been sleeping all day. He paused in his writing, stiffening, when he felt hands suddenly rubbing his shoulders.

"Good Gods, Ha-san, you are really tense!", Shigure said as he rubbed the knots in Hatori's back. "You are working way too hard if you are letting yourself get this bad!"

Hatori sighed, putting down his pen. "That really isn't necessary, Shigure. Can't you see I'm working?"

"Work, shmerk," was Shigure's reply. "I dare you to tell me this doesn't feel good. I used to do this all the time for you when we were kids, remember?"

Hatori would be downright lying if he said it didn't feel amazing. In all honesty, he didn't want Shigure to stop. He certainly had a way with his hands. Even after all these years he remembered the spots that were always the worst, focusing on those first. Hatori had been on the swim team in high school and after practices Shigure would rub his aching muscles for him. Of course, back then it had been innocent. Hatori wasn't sure if the dog had an ulterior motive up his sleeve.

"So what made you decide to come out here and start bothering me?"

Shigure smirked. He knew Hatori would be resistant to his ministrations, which suddenly shifted from massaging pressure to gently tracing patterns across his friend's back. Hatori didn't miss the switch either, but tried to keep himself from jumping as Shigure's fingernails lightly scraped down his shoulder blades.

"Actually, I was thinking that you, Aya and I should have a boys night this weekend! I bet Aya could use a much needed break from costume designing, and it's extremely obvious that you need a break. You haven't been out with us in ages!" For a little more emphasis, Shigure scratched harder down Hatori's back through his thin cotton dress shirt.

This caused Hatori to arch his back, heat flooding his face and even more frustratingly, his nether regions. "All right!", he snapped. "We'll go out on Friday night if that's fine with Aya. Now quit pestering me so I can finish these before bed!"

"YES!" cried Shigure, flinging his arms around Hatori from behind, pulling him backwards into his chest. "We are going to have so much fun! I'm going to go call Aya now!" With that, he let the startled dragon go and ran off to the phone.

Hatori blushed at the state he was in. He tried to shake off the feeling of Shigure's chest pressed into his back, his arms holding Hatori tight. He scowled down at the papers in front of him. Shigure had gotten him too flustered to worry about them right now.

* * *

Yuki stepped out into the hallway when he heard Tohru come out of her room. She looked up at him, smiling, then her face turning to concern at seeing his lip.

"Hi Yuki! Are you ok? Do you need me to get anything for you? I was just going in to check on Kyo-"

"Actually, why don't you let me do that Ms. Honda? And thank you for the offer, but I don't need anything."

Tohru hesitated, not sure if Yuki going into Kyo's room was really a good thing right now. "Well, if you are sure, it's not a big deal for me to do it!"

Yuki smiled his special smile just for her. "You've been doing shifts with Hatori all day. I am the one who caused this, so maybe I should take a few turns. I promise to behave myself. You should go ahead and go to bed."

Tohru considered that, knowing Yuki would stick to his word. She smiled. "Ok, I'm going to take a bath then. You just have to make sure he's still breathing, and that he has vomited. If he's awake and hungry, I've got food in the refrigerator for him!"

Yuki nodded that he understood and watched as Tohru went back into her room and collected her toiletries. He waited until he heard the water running to approach Kyo's door. He knocked softly, and when there was no answer, he took a deep breath and quietly slipped in. Kyo was sleeping in his bed on his back, with one arm thrown up over his head and one foot sticking out from the covers. Yuki smiled a little to himself at what a bed hog the cat was.

He stood over Kyo, analyzing him. He was breathing correctly, taking the slow deep breaths of someone asleep. He saw and smelled no vomit. His eyes went up to where he saw Kyo bleeding from that morning and had to bite his lip to keep himself from gasping and waking Kyo up. Never in all their fights had they ever marked each other with anything more than a bruise or bloody nose. Yuki sadly counted the stitches. Thirteen in all. He had broken open that flawless tanned skin and given Kyo thirteen stitches.

With great care not to wake Kyo, Yuki very gently brushed the flaming orange hair back from the cut. "I'm so sorry Kyo," he whispered. "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I know why I freaked out on you now, but you'd never believe me if I told you. And anyway, it would probably just lead to a fight and you could end up back here." Yuki kept stroking his hair, surprised at how soft it was.

Kyo stirred slightly, and Yuki snatched his hand away. With one last look, he left Kyo's room quickly, figuring if he was there when Kyo woke up that it would be a bad thing.

* * *

Kyo was awake when he heard a knock at the door. He had been lying there, going over and over the fight in his head trying to figure out what had happened. He was really hoping that Hatori wouldn't report this to Akito, or he'd have more to worry about than a few stitches. Akito would be furious to know that Kyo had attacked Yuki in a way that caused him to use such extreme force. Kyo knew deep down that he would deserve every crack of Akito's whip for it too. The only reason he fought with Yuki was to be near him, to have contact with him even if it was bad for his health.

Kyo saw Yuki slip into to his room. _Shit, think of the devil and he shall appear_, thought Kyo as he snapped his eyes closed, pretending to still be sleeping. He could feel Yuki standing over him staring, and he hoped Yuki wouldn't notice the slow blush he could feel burning on his cheeks. Then he felt Yuki very gently brush his hair back from his cut.

"I'm so sorry Kyo," he whispered. "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I know why I freaked out on you now, but you'd never believe me if I told you. And anyway, it would probably just lead to a fight and you could end up back here."

Kyo listened to those words, hearing the sincerity in them even though they were whispered. _What the hell? Yuki was apologizing? But why? And what the hell does he mean I wouldn't believe him? What is he hiding? And wait…that arrogant asshole thinks he'd put me back in this bed, huh? I'll remember that when I heal… _He twitched during his thoughts, his willpower to keep up his ruse slipping away as his ego started creeping up. Finally he snapped open his eyes, searching his room but Yuki was gone. Kyo wondered why it was that when it came to Yuki, he was always the one left alone and confused.

* * *

End Chapter. OOOOO suspense! Please review! =)


	5. Chapter 5: Friday Nights

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Five: Friday Nights

The week was the most weird and slowly passing week that Shigure thought he ever had the displeasure of living through. He could barely stand it. Yuki and Kyo were acting very strangely, going out of their way to steer clear of each other whenever possible. Meal times were dead silent, by Wednesday Tohru had given up trying to start conversations when all either of the boys would say were one worded answers. Shigure noticed how they avoided looking at each other directly, but watched each other warily from the corners of their eyes.

Shigure kept waiting for an argument or a fight, but that didn't happen either. They were doing such a good job at staying out of each others paths that Shigure began to wonder if they had each other's schedule patterns down. It was insanity. He didn't realize how much he missed the constant bickering until it was completely gone. The worse part was that he couldn't pinpoint what was going on between them. No other fight had ever led to something like this before, usually they were back to each other's throats the next day.

Well, maybe he could talk to Hatori about it tonight. It finally was Friday, the day Shigure had been looking forward to all week. He wasn't going to let Yuki and Kyo's silly teenage drama bother him today.

* * *

Yuki stared blandly at his leek soup. He could feel Tohru staring at him so he forced himself to eat, not wanting her to feel like something was wrong with her cooking or that he didn't appreciate her efforts. His stomach was twisted into knots from the stress of the week, and the soup felt like it laid on top of his stomach acid like oil. After about three bites he stopped, knowing if he ate anymore that he might get sick all over the table.

He watched Kyo slyly from under his lashes. Kyo wasn't eating any better than he was, usually only having a glass of milk. He wondered why that was. Could Kyo be sick? If he wasn't feeling well, he really should have Hatori check him over. Yuki stared off into space, worry for Kyo gnawing at his insides and he didn't even notice that Kyo wordlessly got up and left the table. He came to when Tohru waved her hand in his face.

"Yuki, are you all right?"

Yuki blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Honda, I guess I just spaced out for a moment."

"Oh, well I wanted to know if you wanted me to put that soup away for you to eat later."

Yuki looked down at his bowl, which was still very full. He had the feeling that the soup wouldn't be any more appetizing later than it was now, but he didn't want to waste or worry Tohru.

"I would greatly appreciate that, Ms. Honda. It is delicious, I'm afraid I just am not very hungry this morning."

Tohru smiled and nodded, whisking the bowl away and took Kyo's empty glass away too. Yuki pushed himself up from the table, catching Shigure's frown just before he snapped his newspaper back in front of his face. Yuki really hoped the dog wouldn't tell Hatori he hadn't been eating, he wasn't in the mood for Hatori's lectures. He decided to escape to his secret base, where he had been spending the days lately. He really needed to just be away from everyone.

* * *

Kyo saw Yuki heading at break neck speed into the woods, probably to his "secret base", from where he sat on the roof. He wondered why the hell Yuki was running like that. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to follow him. Maybe he could figure out why Yuki had been acting so strangely all week. He wasn't eating, he was always spacing out with these tortured looks on his face.

Kyo sprang down from the roof, landing gracefully on his feet as cats always do and took off running. He was extra aware of his surroundings, taking great care not to trip over tree roots or step on sticks that would snap and give him away. He didn't want Yuki to know he was following him. Yuki was fast, he had about a two minute lead on Kyo, but this wasn't the first time Kyo had followed Yuki here, so he knew where he was going.

Kyo crouched down in some shrubbery between a couple trees. In a small clearing surrounded by trees, Yuki sat in his secret place, where he had a small garden. Kyo's eyes widened as he heard choking gasps coming from his cousin. At first he thought Yuki was having an asthma attack from all the running, but then Yuki made a strange mewling sound and his whole body shook. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes, the stone faced Prince Yuki was crying!

The sobs wracked through Yuki's frail body, the tears flowing freely in this seclusion. Kyo wondered if this was what Yuki did frequently, did he come here to let out his emotions often? He felt his chest tighten as he watched the tears pour hotly from Yuki's lavender eyes, leaving jagged tracks across his pale cheeks. He wanted to rush out of the brush and hug Yuki, just let him cry in his arms. What on earth was causing Yuki this much pain?

As much as Kyo wanted to know the answer, he soon wished he didn't. Yuki threw his head back, screaming his grief up to the sky through the canopy of trees.

"KYO! WHY? WHY IS IT THIS WAY?"

Kyo about jumped out of his skin, he never heard Yuki scream before. Yuki barely ever raised his voice. The agony in his words tore through Kyo like a knife as it dawned on him. He watched as Yuki pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face as he continued crying. _It's me, I'm the cause of his pain. I don't know what I did, but I'm the reason he hurts like this…_

Kyo quietly left Yuki to his misery, running like hell back to the house, a dark blackness entwining its claws deeply into Kyo's heart and making itself at home.

* * *

_-Later that night-_

Shigure leaned against the bar, facing the door and waited for his two best friends. He was nursing sake slowly, ignoring for once all the women who were doing their best to catch his attention. He noticed Hatori come in and stared down nonchalantly into his drink, smiling slightly. He could smell the cigarette and evergreen scent of his friend as he came to stand next to him, ordering himself sake as well. Hatori turned and saluted Shigure with his glass, knocking it back like it was water.

Shigure smirked, returning the gesture, also killing his glass. It was an age old game between the two of them, a wordless challenge to see who could drink the most and still be standing at the end. Shigure was happy to see that Hatori had come out in the mood to have fun, and pleased he had initiated the game. He knew he would lose, he always did. But that wasn't the point.

As they refilled their glasses, Aya made his grand entrance.

"Oh my heavens Gure, look at you! The sight of you in a suit stops my heart, you handsome devil!"

Shigure smiled widely at his silver haired friend, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in between himself and Hatori.

"Oh, don't worry Aya! If your heart stops, I'm sure I can think of a way to restart it!" Shigure raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Aya pretended to blush, giggling. "You pervert!"

Hatori snorted and rolled his eyes at the pair of them, and Aya turned on him next.

"Oh, Tori-san! It's been forever since I've held you in my arms!", he cried, flinging his arms around Hatori's waist and pressing his body flush against him.

Much to Shigure's surprise and to the disappointment to every lady in the bar who had hopes of leaving with one of the three gorgeous men up at the bar, Hatori returned the hug, muttering he too missed Aya. Maybe tonight isn't going to be as much of a challenge as I thought, Shigure mused to himself as he and Hatori knocked back another round, Aya pouting in the background that they started without him.

* * *

Panting, Hatori supported most of Aya's weight as they treacherously tottered up the stairs, Aya giggling at everything. Shigure leaned heavily against the wall, trying to sort out which key was the correct fit to Aya's apartment door. When he found the right one, he practically fell inside as the door swung open, Aya laughing even harder. Hatori let go of Ayame, who flopped into the wall, to remove the keys Shigure left in the door and shut it.

He smirked slightly at the sight before him. Ayame was using the walls and furniture to keep himself upright as he stumbled to his bedroom, and Shigure sat propped up against the hallway wall, with a silly drunk smile on his dazed face. Hatori had always been the best at holding his alcohol out of the three. He had a sizable buzz going and somewhere in the back of his head he was berating himself for driving them here, he really wasn't in any condition to drive but he was way better than those two.

"Come on, Gure, get up," he said to Shigure, grabbing him underneath his arms and pulling him to his feet.

"I'm get'n too old fur yer drink'n games, Ha-san," slurred Shigure as Hatori steered him towards Aya's bedroom.

Hatori grinned. He was glad he let Shigure talk him into this, it had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. He thought back to how sexy Shigure had looked leaning against the bar in his suit as he helped Shigure out of his jacket and tie. Shigure was stripping out of his shirt when Aya stumbled out of his bathroom in a pair of blue silk pajama pants. Hatori was surprised he had changed without killing himself, Aya was so drunk he could barely stand.

Aya collapsed on his bed, watching his friends bare their torsos. He smiled a goofy smile and slid all the way against the wall, making room in the bed for the other two. Hatori laid down and Shigure collapsed next to him after clicking off the lamp. Hatori smiled into the darkness, memories of three sixteen year olds passed out in bed after a night of drinking coming flooding back to him. Aya was snuggled into his chest, Shigure was pressed into his back. Hatori fell asleep, feeling loved and truly happy for the first time in a while.

* * *

Kyo had realized a long time ago he had feelings for the rat. He fought them hard, becoming quick to anger whenever Yuki was around or involved. As their rivalry got stronger, so did Kyo's feelings. He argued with Yuki just to hear his voice, he fought with him just to touch him. Yuki was the complete opposite of himself and Kyo admired all of his qualities.

But now, somehow Kyo had fucked things up bad. _Like I always do. Everyone I love always gets hurt, look at my mother. How could he ever love me anyway? The cat and the rat can never be together. I truly am the monster Akito told everyone I am. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have caused Yuki so much pain. I really am useless. I really am a monster… _

Somewhere in the distance Kyo heard thunder, and he could smell the rain in the air. But he was beyond caring, it wasn't the rain this time that took away his energy.

_

* * *

_End Chapter. Awe, it was hard to write some of this sadness! But it will get better soon! Please Review! =)_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Drama and Confessions

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Six: Drama and Confessions

Hatori woke up to Ayame scrambling over them, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. The shower turned on so the two remaining in bed didn't have to listen to his retching. Hatori groaned at the light shining through the window and at the dull throb of his brain. He tried to roll over, but found that Shigure was clinging to him from behind, he could feel his breath on his neck and the heat of the dog's chest as it pressed into the flesh of his back. He tried to pull himself loose, but Shigure held on tighter.

"Stop fidgeting Ha-san, I'm trying to sleep!"

Hatori rolled his eyes and body simultaneously so he was looking into sleep blurred chocolate eyes.

"How about you, how are you feeling this morning?", he asked.

Shigure smiled weakly. "Nothing a lot of coffee and pain killers can't fix. I'm a lot better off than Aya."

Hatori grinned. "I should probably go help him. Don't get up too fast, or you may be sharing the toilet with him."

Shigure nodded and pulled the covers over his head. Hatori got up slowly, desperately craving a cigarette. He crossed the room in a few strides of his long legs and leaned his ear against the door. He couldn't here anything except the running water. He knocked.

"Ughhh."

"Aya, I'm coming in."

Hatori pushed the door open and slid in, finding his serpent friend curled around the toilet looking green.

"You look like you over did it, Aya, you're going to be in some pain today," Hatori said and gathered Aya's soft silver locks in his hands. He knew the last thing Aya wanted was vomit in his hair.

"Ugh, Tori, I want it to stop! It hurts so much! You guys are true assholes for letting me drink so much!"

Hatori smirked, that line was as old as their friendship. After a few strawberry daiquiris, there was no stopping Aya. He could feet Aya tense and wetted a cloth, holding back his hair as Aya's dry heaves finally produced the release he needed. Hatori was glad the sound of someone vomiting didn't make him sick, because Ayame vomited exuberantly, just like he did everything else. He wiped Aya's forehead and mouth while he caught his bearings.

"Get in the shower for a while, it'll help. I'm going to make for Shigure and I, ok?"

Aya nodded and leaned his head back on the toilet, wanting to die.

* * *

Yuki awoke as beams of sunlight danced across his face. He grumpily rolled over and smashed his face into the pillows, wanting to stay in bed forever. He listened to the quietness of the house. Everyone else must have already gotten up and started their day. Groaning, he got up and shuffled across the hall to the bathroom. After relieving himself, washing his face, brushing his teeth and taming his hair, he shuffled back across the hall to get dressed.

He made his way downstairs to find Tohru fidgeting nervously in the kitchen.

"Ms. Honda, good morning. Is something wrong?"

Tohru's big eyes stared back at his. "Oh Yuki, I'm worried about Kyo! He's not in his room, but I saw him go in there last night before I went to bed. And you know it rained last night, and Shigure still isn't home…"

Yuki's heart dropped out of his chest straight into his stomach. Kyo was missing?

"I'll go look for him. He can't have gone too far, maybe he was trying to take a walk to fall asleep or something and the storm hit. I'm sure he's fine, don't worry Ms. Honda."

"Please hurry, and be careful, ok?"

"I will," said Yuki, smiling reassuringly. Unfortunately his stomach was not getting the message he was trying to convey to Tohru. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, trying to decide where to look first.

* * *

"Well," said Shigure, rinsing out his cup at the sink, "I should get back to the kids, before they burn the house down or something. It's only a matter of time before those two boys revert back to their normal behavior."

Hatori looked at Shigure confused. "What are you talking about? They've been acting strangely? Why is this the first I'm hearing about it now?"

Shigure waved his hands. "It's nothing to worry about, really, Ha-san. It's just the two boys have been avoiding each other, no arguing or fighting. It's just strange for them."

Hatori raised a brow and crossed his arms, not buying what Shigure was selling. "There's more you're not telling. Spill it."

Aya was looking expectantly at Shigure and Hatori looked ready to clobber him.

"Ah, well, neither have exactly been eating well, in fact, Yuki hasn't touched food in two days. And they both skipped school yesterday too. I figured it was some sort of back lash from what happened last week, but now I'm not so sure."

Hatori sighed, rubbing his head. "I know no one is a fan of the doctor but when things like this happen you need to tell me, Shigure. There's a lot more going on then you know. I'll have to go over there later when Aya is feeling better and talk to them both."

"Why don't you give them some more time, Ha-san. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will clear up."

Aya giggled. "You just don't want Kyo to pound you!"

Shigure shot him a dirty look.

"Fine, I'll come over Tuesday after school, providing nothing happens before then. If something does, however, you better tell me."

"I will!", Shigure called brightly as he escaped through the door, leaving his friends exasperated.

* * *

Yuki looked every where for Kyo that he could think of. He looked in all the cat's usual places, and resorted to just walking through the woods calling his name. He realized he was close to his secret base and his stomach growled. Maybe he could grab a handful of strawberries and then continue looking. He stepped in the clearing, to find his orange haired cousin passed out against a tree.

Yuki rushed over and was relieved to find Kyo was breathing normally. He looked pale however. Gently, Yuki shook his shoulder.

"Kyo? Hey, wake up. What are you doing out here?"

Slowly Kyo opened his eyes and stared into Yuki's.

"Am I in heaven? Because there's no way you'd be in hell, Yuki."

Was he delirious? What the hell was Kyo talking about?

"No, Kyo, you are in the deep woods behind Shigure's house. Why are you out here? Did you seriously sleep out here all night in the rain?"

Kyo smiled sadly at him, letting his head fall back against the tree. Closing his eyes he replied, "I was trying to leave this place."

"What? Like running away?"

"No, like dying."

Silence hung in the air as Yuki stared horrified at Kyo. He wanted to die? Why? What was going on? Kyo was suicidal? Kyo would just leave him behind with no explanation? Yuki felt his chest tighten painfully, and he tried to fight the tears of hurt, anger and fear that threatened to spill over. He knelt between Kyo's legs and wrapped his arms around Kyo, pulling him into his chest so that Kyo's ear was directly over his heartbeat.

The tears spilled over anyway, dropping into Kyo's soft hair. His body shook as he took gasping breaths, doing his best to cry quietly as he held Kyo as tightly as he could. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, clinging to each other at the base of the tree. When he stopped crying, Yuki smoothed Kyo's hair as he did the night he was in Kyo's room. He hoped his actions conveyed the message that he couldn't get his mouth to say.

Finally, Kyo asked to go home and Yuki carried him bridal style through the forest, drawing on a reserve of inner strength because right now, it felt like his world was crashing down,

* * *

Shigure arrived just as Yuki came stumbling out of the woods, carrying a sleeping Kyo. His face was pale and he was sweating and trembling, and at first glance Shigure thought, _oh shit, Yuki killed Kyo! _He rushed over and took the sleeping boy from Yuki, noticing Yuki had been crying. Yuki sighed in relief as the weight of Kyo was taken off his arms, and followed Shigure into the house.

Shigure placed Kyo on his bed and turned to Yuki.

"What happened?" "I don't know. Tohru told me this morning that Kyo wasn't in his room where she saw him before bed last night, so I went out looking for him and found him deep in the woods. He slept out there in the rain all night."

"That explains his exhaustion," Shigure said, frowning at Kyo's pallor.

"You might want to call Hatori," Yuki said softly. "Kyo said, he said he was hoping to die."

The last word had come out a whisper, and Shigure's eyes widened. Yuki pulled the desk chair over next to the bed and sat, holding Kyo's hand.

"I'm going to stay with him."

Shigure nodded, leaving to go call Hatori. He paused in the doorway, looking back at the two boys. He was astounded that he, a romance writer, hadn't noticed before what he was seeing now. Everything became clear in that moment. Smiling softly, he went to make his call.

* * *

Kyo woke up to find Yuki holding his hand and staring at him intently.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm here because I care about you, Kyo. You really…scared me today. I don't like seeing you this way."

Kyo's face burned with shame. He didn't deserve to be cared about by someone he had hurt so much.

"Kyo, is life really that meaningless to you? Is there nothing that's worth living for to you?"

"There is, but it's impossible. And because of that reason, life is just too painful. It's just within my reach, but I'm not allowed to have it. And for good reason too, because a monster like me would destroy it. I'm sick of everything being so hard for me." "You **are not **a monster, Kyo. Don't you let Akito's words poison you. I let his words poison me against you for too long. I'm sorry for that. But I've seen who you are, you are a kind, warm hearted person. Don't you think that we would all miss you if you died?"

Kyo stared at Yuki. _He would miss me? Why? I'm nothing but a pain in his ass._

When Kyo didn't answer, Yuki kept going. He felt like this was the most he'd talked in his whole life.

"Well, I'd miss you, baka neko. If you ever pull a stunt like that again and don't succeed, I'll help you when I find out," Yuki threatened.

"That's bullshit. Why would you miss me? Why should you care what happens to me?", Kyo spat angrily, yanking his hand away.

Yuki grabbed him by his shirt, yanking Kyo just inches from his face.

"I know you are too dense to figure it out, so I'll tell you why. It's because I love you, Kyo. I know it's wrong on so many levels but I can't help how I feel. I'm in love with you. Do with that what you will, hate me if you want. But you better knock this crap off right now. It ends today."

He unceremoniously dropped Kyo, who flopped back into the pillows, and watched shocked as his red faced cousin stormed out of the room, gracefully as ever.

* * *

End Chapter. Pheeeeeeeeeeeeww. Well, the worst is over, finally someone broke down and confessed! Now we can get to the good stuff! Please Review? (More reviews=happiness and sexy stories) haha =)


	7. Chapter 7: Stolen Kisses

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Seven: Stolen Kisses

_It's because I love you, Kyo…I'm in love with you. _

It was all he could think about, it was all he could hear. The words filled his mind, filled his heart and soul with something he'd never felt before. That soft velvet voice saying the words he so desperately wanted to hear for so long, it was a gift one such as him could never hope to deserve. How could something so pure love a monster like him? But he said it...and he said it more than once.

Going over the past events, he realized now that Yuki had said it in more ways than one. He had just been to wrapped up in his own self pity and misery to see clearly, to grasp the message Yuki had been sending all along. The sincerity in his words, his apology after their fight. The gentleness with which he stroked back the hair from the wound. The way Yuki tightly held him in the woods, with no inhibitions, all the tears those regal eyes had shed for him. It was all there in his face this whole time.

Kyo felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

There was a knock at the door and it swung open, a very stern faced Hatori stepping in and shutting the door ominously. Kyo swallowed hard, he was in trouble now. Hatori was the only one he really didn't dare mess with too much, because Hatori wielded needles.

Hatori sat in the chair that Yuki had left at the side of the bed and assessed the teen with his good eye. There didn't appear to be darkness in those scarlet eyes, but then again, it could be hidden. Kyo was doing his best to look at everything but Hatori, fidgeting while he waited for Hatori to start in on him.

"I assume you know why I'm here, Kyo."

Kyo crossed his arms defiantly, his eyes narrowing. "Well, I don't know what that nosy dog told you, but it's not true."

"It's not true that you said you wanted to die?"

"I was exhausted and confused from being out in the rain storm all night. Even if I did want to die then, I don't now, so you don't have to waste your time."

Hatori reached out and took his hand, and Kyo flinched at the sudden contact. Hatori's hands were cold. Kyo looked at him confused, Hatori was not a touchy-feely person.

"I want you to understand that everyone here loves you, Kyo. I would be very sad if you weren't part of our lives anymore."

Hatori pulled his hand away, not wanting to really freak Kyo out by leaving it there for the remainder of what he had to say.

"I believe you when you say you don't want to die anymore. But as a precaution you are to be in the company of someone at all times for the next few days." His frown and hardened tone cut off the protest that formed at Kyo's lips instantly. "If you don't abide by these rules, then I'll be forced to tell Akito what has been going on, and let him decide your fate. I really don't want to Kyo."

Kyo nodded, his arms crossed again as he stared down at his comforter.

"You need to start eating again," continued Hatori, "I want to hear about an increased or normal appetite by the time I lift your surveillance restriction."

"Yes sir," muttered Kyo, who suddenly felt really hungry at the mention of food.

"That's all I have to say on this matter. If you continue to have unmanageable feelings, I can prescribe medicine for you, or if you'd like, I can take away the memories of whatever is bothering you."

"NO!", Kyo shouted, waving his hands frantically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but you don't need to go that far, Hatori, really. I'm fine. In fact, I think I'm better than I have ever been. It was just a misunderstanding, but it's been resolved, I think, so there's no need for me to be depressed anymore. I swear I'll start eating, and I'll even stick to the restriction, though I think it's bullshit, just please don't tell Akito."

"All right," Hatori said, secretly smiling inside. The defiant flame was back in Kyo's eyes and his stubborn jaw was set. He wasn't lying. Kyo was back.

* * *

Hatori knocked and entered Yuki's room as usual, just admitting himself inside without waiting for an answer. Yuki sat up on his bed eagerly.

"How is he?"

"Kyo's fine, Yuki. In fact, he assures me he's back to normal, and I believe him. Which leads me to wonder, did something happen before I got here?"

Yuki's face turned cherry red. "I told him."

Hatori nodded his understanding. His face flushing a little, he said, "Yuki…uh, this is kind of difficult to talk about, but being teenagers, your hormones are crazy. And I don't want you and Kyo rushing things, and if you need advice or have questions, you can come to me. I won't judge you."

Yuki thought he was going to die when he realized what Hatori was referencing. He could feel his face burning. "I appreciate that, thanks Hatori."

Hatori nodded and made his hasty escape. _Ugh, maybe I should have rethought being a family doctor. I want them to be safe but I really hope they don't ask me for sex advice. _He walked downstairs to find Shigure waiting for him.

"Well?"

"He's fine, but I want him in someone's constant company for the next week. I told him I'm to see an improvement in appetite before I lift that restriction as well. So if you could over see that, I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, I can manage that!" Shigure said cheerfully. "Hey, Tohru dear?" he called to Tohru, who was sitting on the couch folding laundry. When she looked up and met his eyes he continued, "Do you think you could go up and see if Kyo would like something to eat and some company? Ha-san and I are going to go for a little walk."

"Oh, certainly! I'm sure Kyo is hungry, he hasn't eaten well at all lately!" she said, abandoning the laundry and bounding up the stairs.

"Is it really necessary for you to pawn your work off on that poor girl?" Hatori grumbled as he followed Shigure out the door.

"Oh come now, Ha-san. Tohru is Kyo's friend, and she is more than happy to help! Besides, I think she'll help bridge those two boys together."

Hatori looked into those scheming brown eyes. Raising his brow he asked, "What are you up to, Shigure?"

Shigure smirked. "I know that Yuki and Kyo are in love with each other. It makes so much sense now, I can't believe I didn't see it before. No boy pins another boy down that many times a day if he hasn't got a thing for him! And I happened to over hear Yuki confess."

"Let them go at their own pace, Shigure. This is dangerous water they are treading in the first place. You know what Akito will do if he finds out that his favorite has a relationship with Kyo."

"Well, so far, they don't have a relationship yet. I'm sure they will do their best to hide it from everyone, but I figured if we aren't around to become privy to any information then we won't be lying to Akito if he does happen to ask anything."

Hatori shut his eyes and smiled at his friend's cleverness and romantic heart. There was just so much more to Shigure than he got credit for. Shigure eventually sat down on the ground in a ray of sun, and Hatori joined him, leaning back against a tree. Shigure sighed.

"Do you remember how the three of us used to lay out in the sun at the main house? I miss those days. Things just got so complicated when we grew up."

"I do miss those days," agreed Hatori softly, remembering.

"I wish I had Yuki's courage," Shigure said softly, yanking Hatori back to the present.

"What?"

"I wish it was as easy for me as it was for him. But you, Ha-san, are much more of a thick headed mule than Kyo."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked, frustrated.

Silence filled the air as Shigure stood. Hatori stood too, and was caught off guard as Shigure closed the space between them abruptly with his body, pinning Hatori to the tree.

Meeting Hatori's eyes, Shigure said, "I love you, Hatori. I've loved you for a long time, I realized it before you met Kana. I nearly missed my chance then and of course I just wanted you to be happy. I think I probably loved you in this way since we were sixteen, I just didn't see it then. I want to save you, Ha-san, before you're too far gone, before nothing can be done to reach your heart."

Hatori was stunned into silence. This was absolutely the farthest thing from his mind when he came out here with Shigure. He didn't know what to say, what to think, or how he felt. The next thing he knew, Shigure pressed his lips against his own. It was tender and non-threatening. Shigure's tongue asked for entrance into Hatori's mouth, and he granted Shigure his wish. The pair shared a searing, passionate kiss against the tree, and if there was any fight in Hatori, it was forgotten the instant Shigure's tongue touched his.

* * *

Kyo devoured all the food Tohru brought him. She brought him a collection of things that had been left over from his and Yuki's fasting, including sushi, rice balls, and salmon. He was grateful for her cooking skills and told her so. While he ate, Tohru chattered away about school absentmindedly, not noticing that Kyo wasn't really paying attention. He was glad for her company though, her smile and her voice were happy and helped him feel good too. While Tohru washed the dishes he used, Kyo went and brushed his teeth, pausing in the hallway and eyeing Yuki's door on his way back.

"Hey Kyo! You want some help getting caught up on your homework? I know you must be behind, since you skipped school Friday," said Tohru, coming back up the stairs.

Kyo cringed. Ugh, that's right. He had a ton of trigonometry to do before tomorrow.

"Thanks, Tohru, but the only thing I'm behind on is trig."

"Oh, well I won't be much help there since I'm only in algebra," she said, looking disappointed.

Yuki's door swung open. "I can help you Kyo. I'm behind too, you know." He waved his homework that he had in hand.

"Good! That's settled, then!" exclaimed Tohru. "I think I'll get in the bath. Good night guys!"

"Good night," they chorused.

Kyo led the way into his room, grabbing his trig homework and book from the desk and stretched out on his stomach on his bed. Yuki sank gracefully on the floor, leaning against the bed. They worked silently on solving right triangles for a while. Eventually, Kyo could feel his mind turning to ooze. He absolutely detested math. He tossed down his pencil and rolled onto his back, so that he was hanging half off the bed upside down right next to Yuki. Eyeing Yuki's homework, he snorted.

"Of course, you'd be nearly done. We've only been working for like twenty minutes."

"It's not my fault. You know, if you paid attention in class you'd understand how to do your homework," Yuki retorted.

"I can't pay attention when you sit in front of me."

Yuki blushed and Kyo smirked, enjoying the pink flush that he put on that lovely face.

"So did you mean it?" Kyo asked softly.

"Of course I did. You think love is just some word I throw around lightly? You aren't the only one who has been suffering, you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," Kyo whispered, softly stroking Yuki's cheek.

"Kyo," Yuki whispered. He shoved his work to the floor and turned, taking Kyo's face gently in his hands.

Kyo's eyes widened as Yuki kissed his lips. His lips were soft like silk. Kyo kissed back, closing his eyes. He didn't really know what he was doing, he never kissed anyone before, especially not Spiderman style. All he knew was that he wanted to taste Yuki, so he pulled back a little and nipped lightly at Yuki's bottom lip.

Yuki gasped at Kyo's teeth on his lip, and Kyo snaked his tongue in. His tongue danced with Yuki's, eliciting a small groan from Kyo at fulfilling his desire. Unfortunately, just as things were heating up the need for air was growing too, and finally Yuki pulled back.

"We aren't going to get much homework done doing that."

Kyo took in Yuki's flushed face and swollen lips. There was an excitement in his violet eyes that sparkled brightly. Kyo grinned broadly, kicking his book onto the floor.

"Homework is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

* * *

End Chapter. Homework is the farthest thing from my mind right now too! My mind is too full of these two couples escapades! (YUM!) teehee! Please Review! =)


	8. Chapter 8: A Game of Cat and Mouse

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Eight: A Game of Cat and Mouse

Shigure was one hundred and ten percent certain he had never felt like this before. When he pressed his lips to Hatori's he had expected to be shot down immediately, not for Hatori to return the kiss instantly and eagerly! Fire spread through the dog's body, burning brightly in his mind shutting out everything, seeking only more fuel for the raging blaze.

Shigure's body pinned Hatori's to the tree, aligned perfectly against the hard planes of Hatori's. Their tongues danced heatedly, each fighting for dominance. Hatori's hands were roaming across Shigure's chest, his cold fingers sliding with ease inside Shigure's loosely tied yukata. Shigure broke the kiss and assaulted the tender flesh of the dragon's neck, peppering light kisses and licks up and down the creamy curve. Once he reached the area where neck and shoulder meet, he sunk his teeth in, biting and sucking. That earned a yelp from Hatori, but the dog's sensitive ears could pick out the pleasure mixed with the pain.

Shigure pulled back to admire his work. He was pleased with the angry red circle that by tomorrow would be a deep violet hue. Then the hands that had come to a stop during the bite gently but assertively shoved him back until he was standing at arms length from Hatori. Shigure felt it before he met Hatori's eyes, the cold wall slid back into place. Hatori's eyes instantly lost the spark that burned quietly in them this past weekend, replaced with sensibility and indifference.

"I can't do this, Shigure. I'm sorry."

Shigure nodded. He counted this as a win, he certainly hadn't expected to get this far. But it didn't feel like winning at all, the sharp knife of rejection still pierced his heart as he watched Hatori's figure fade away on the path back to his house. Surely by the time Shigure made it back, he would have got in his car and be gone.

_

* * *

Oh, Kami. What have I gotten myself into now? _Hatori thought furiously as he stalked back to his car. _Kissing Shigure felt great, it felt so right, and that's why I have to sever this at the knees right now. I can't protect Shigure from Akito's wrath by doing stupid things like this. If he were to find out about any of this, I could lose Shigure forever by having to erase his memories, and I couldn't survive that. I can't acknowledge these feelings I have ever again._

Hatori got in the car, started and drove away without ever looking back. He was afraid he might see the sadness in Shigure's eyes that he thought would surely be there if he looked, and he knew it would make him go back. He hated to do this to Shigure, he certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this. But a dog and a dragon having a relationship would make for an extremely infuriated God. Akito couldn't stand anyone having happiness. And Hatori had no desire to provoke him.

* * *

Kyo's trig book hit the floor with a thud next to Yuki, who was being hauled up by his arms onto Kyo's bed. Yuki spun out of Kyo's grasp and shoved him backwards into the pillows, straddling his hips. Yuki swooped down and reclaimed Kyo's lips, who in returned kissed back with everything he had. A fight for dominance ensued, and Yuki naturally won. _Silly cat never learns_, he thought deviously as he slid his hands beneath Kyo's black t-shirt.

Kyo's skin was warm to the touch and surprisingly soft. Yuki hadn't really expected that. His fingers explored the expanse of Kyo's chest, learning every curve and line. He lightly scraped his nails down Kyo's toned abs, earning a low groan from Kyo into their kiss. Yuki broke the kiss with a smirk and experimentally kissed Kyo's throat and collarbone, trailing upward and lightly nipping his ear lobe. That earned him the reaction he was looking for. Kyo's hands tightly clutched Yuki's shirt and his eyes snapped open, a moan sliding out from his clenched teeth.

Yuki's smirk grew wider as he looked at Kyo. "You were trying to hold back on me!"

"This isn't fair, why do you get to run the show?" complained Kyo.

Yuki raised a brow. "You going to do something about it?"

Kyo rose to the challenge by bucking beneath Yuki and chest slamming him into the mattress. "Let's see how you like it," Kyo whispered in Yuki's ear before tracing the outer edge with his tongue. Yuki could see what Kyo found so appealing about it, it felt nice. Kyo's breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. Kyo kissed a trail down his neck and Yuki cried out when the cat's teeth raked across his collarbone. Kyo's fingers began working the buttons of his shirt loose, and he kissed the flesh he exposed with each one undone. He pushed the shirt away revealing Yuki's bare chest. Yuki blushed and Kyo caught it.

"You're face is red, don't tell me the rat is embarrassed."

Yuki averted his eyes and bit his lip.

Kyo fought the urge to laugh, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But Yuki was being so absurd. _He can be such a girl_…Kyo trailed his fingers slowly up Yuki's abs, across his ribs and up his chest. He met Yuki's eyes and smiled warmly. "Everything I see is beautiful, Yuki. Don't be embarrassed."

Kyo watched Yuki's face as he traced circles across Yuki's left nipple, causing the flesh to become pert. He leaned down and flicked it with his tongue and Yuki let out a sharp hiss, tangling his fingers in Kyo's orange hair. When Kyo sucked it between his teeth and bit down, Yuki arched off the bed and made the most delicious sound Kyo had ever heard. Kyo could feel Yuki's growing hardness against his stomach, making him painfully aware of his own tight pants.

That's when the reality of the situation hit him. Neither one of them knew what they were doing, Kyo was quite certain Yuki was a virgin just like himself. Kyo knew how it was suppose to go between two males, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet. He knew it was going to hurt like a bitch, not to mention be extremely embarrassing. He swallowed hard and laid his head on Yuki's chest.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

Kyo's face burned with embarrassment. "I'm not ready to go all the way, ok?" he said defensively.

Normally, Yuki would be irritated by Kyo's tone but he knew it was a front. He smiled softly as he tugged Kyo back up to meet his lips with a short, tender kiss.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Besides, there are other ways besides penetration to get off." To remind Kyo of their problem, he grabbed Kyo's hips and ground their pelvises together. Both of them moaned and began to kiss frantically as Kyo desperately rubbed himself over Yuki. But their pants were in the way and both knew it wasn't going to be enough. This was just torture.

Yuki's hands shot down and began working loose the button and zipper of Kyo's cargo pants. They were a little difficult to unzip seeing as how Kyo's erection was straining inside. Once Yuki unfastened them, he shoved them down off Kyo's hips. Kyo obediently kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them fall off the bed onto the floor. He smirked at Yuki, who just realized that Kyo was rocking the commando style these days.

"How modern of you."

Yuki grinned, shoving the orange haired boy gently off him so he could be in a better position for action. Kyo sat up against the headboard and Yuki sat on his knees in between Kyo's legs. He tentatively took hold of Kyo's erection, who jumped at the contact. Yuki began to stroke while keeping his eyes on Kyo's face, letting his hands be his eyes as not to embarrass Kyo by staring.

The faster Yuki went, the more Kyo squirmed and soft groans were escaping despite his attempts to keep quiet. Little drops of pre cum leaked out for Yuki to use as lubricant, and every now and then when Kyo's eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy Yuki would use his saliva to keep it going, there was no way he was stopping now to dig out the bottled stuff. Kyo had his head thrown back and was clutching the bed spread in both hands, thrusting himself into Yuki's hand while it worked. Yuki knew he was close.

Kyo's whole body went rigid. His breathing was irregular and his eyes were wide when they flew open and met Yuki's.

"Fuck, Yuki, I'm going to-"

"Yes, do it, Kyo. Let it go. I want to watch!"

Yuki willed his hand to move faster, and Kyo's eyes rolled backwards.

"NGH, YUUUUUUUUKKKIII!"

His name rang out through the room as Kyo released into his hand. Kyo rode the wave of his orgasm, pulling Yuki into a deep kiss on the way down.

* * *

Shigure immediately made a beeline for his room upon entering the house. He didn't know what the teens were doing but they were old enough to care for themselves, at this time of night they should be getting into bed, they had school tomorrow. Shigure had much more pressing matters on his mind and heart, and he grabbed the phone from the hall before locking himself in his room. Collapsing on the bed, he dialed the only person he could talk to.

"Good evening, Ayame speaking!"

"Hey Aya, I'm not bothering you am I? I know it's late…"

"Gure! What an unexpected but pleasant surprise! You are never a bother to me, darling, you can call me whenever you wish? How can one such as I be of service to you?"

"Aya, I did it, I told Ha-san how I feel about him and I kissed him."

"Oh…and I'm guessing by the tone of your voice that Tori-san didn't take this well?"

"Not particularly. At first he seemed to, he did kiss back, but then I guess he had a change of heart. He told me he couldn't do this. I think I seriously messed up everything." "Now, now, Gure dear, don't go jumping to conclusions. You are missing some critical points to this situation, which on one hand surprises me because your profession is in romance, but on the other hand, it is often the sad fact we get too caught up in emotion."

"Aya, I really don't have the patience for coyness right now."

"Right, right, sorry. Well, you told him you loved him?"

"Yes."

"Did he say he loved you in return?"

"No."

"Did he say he didn't love you or return the feelings?" "No."

"And he did in fact return the kiss, briefly."

"Yes," said Shigure, who was getting increasingly annoyed.

"Well, silly dog friend of mine, all is not lost! He didn't say he did not have feelings for you and he did kiss back, which proves there is something there. Shigure, you have to remember that you are in love with a man who's life is built on stoicism. Also, he's damaged. You should know better than anyone that Tori-san isn't one to jump head first into things. You've always been so impulsive. This probably wasn't really the best way to go about it with someone like him. But you can't give up on him now! Just give him some time to process this, work out what he feels. He'll come around."

Shigure considered this. "I think you are right, Aya."

Ayame laughed. "Of course I am right. Now you stop worrying and go to bed, we'll do lunch together later in the week, ok? But you call me if you need to talk, anytime!"

Shigure smiled. "Alright. Thanks Ayame, goodnight."

"Good night, Gure!"

Shigure hung up the phone and happily got ready for bed. Ayame was right, and he looked forward to when Hatori figured this all out. He crawled into bed, hoping that it would be soon.

* * *

Kyo handed Yuki a towel from the laundry basket and slid on some pajama bottoms while Yuki cleaned his seed off his hand. He couldn't believe Yuki just gave him a hand job, and how amazing it felt to have someone else touching him. No wonder why that perverted dog loved sex so much. If the orgasm was like that every time, he could see how people got hooked to this sort of thing.

Speaking of orgasms, Kyo guiltily remembered that all the attention had just been focused on him. Smiling deviously, he slinked across the bed in a cat like crawl only he could manage. Yuki dropped the towel when he saw Kyo making his way toward him. Nobody should be able to move so seductively. Yuki's lips soon were captured as Kyo towered above him, pinning him between the mattress and his body. _So this was how it was going to be, a true game of cat and mouse,_ he thought.

The kiss grew fierce in nature as Kyo began to rub the bulge in Yuki's pants. Yuki's hips moved by their own accord, seeking more pressure and friction beneath Kyo's hand. Kyo moved to kiss Yuki's neck and his hand began to work at the button of his jeans. When Kyo had them undone, he helped Yuki out of them with a swift tug, taking the boxers along with them. Yuki gasped at the combined shock of the air hitting his completely naked self and Kyo's hand instantly wrapping around him without hesitation.

Kyo's mouth stretched into an evil grin.

"You may want to stifle your screams with the pillow Yuki," he said as he stroked, "Because Shigure is home."

"What makes you think, ahhhh, I'm going to be screaming?" Yuki managed to work out as Kyo paid special attention to the ridge of his cock.

Kyo bent and licked him from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head like a lollypop. All the breath whooshed out of Yuki's lungs in a hiss and his hands tangled in Kyo's orange locks. Kyo smirked, it seemed that Yuki understand now. Kyo saw pre cum beginning to leak out and experimentally tasted it with his tongue. It wasn't as gross as he thought, it actually was tangy and a little sweet. Slowly, he took Yuki into his mouth inch by excruciating inch.

Yuki took the advice and snatched a pillow, biting into it as he moaned. Kyo began to suck, his mouth creating a pleasure vacuum around Yuki, who was trying desperately not to thrust into Kyo's mouth. Kyo got the hang of it pretty quick and soon had a rhythm down of sucking while somehow swirling his devilish tongue in all the right spots.

Yuki moved the pillow and looked down at Kyo, who's red eyes burned into his. The sight of his cock going in and out of Kyo's mouth was pushing him closer to the edge. At the look on Yuki's face, Kyo went faster, and Yuki dropped back and buried his face back into the pillow, which muffled the most terrible language Yuki ever spoke. Kyo found that very erotic, Yuki almost never swore.

Kyo felt Yuki tense and he knew they were inches from the finish line. Yuki tried his damnedest to give Kyo a warning but he couldn't get anything but Kyo's name out into the pillow before the pressure inside him erupted. Kyo swallowed Yuki's essence, licking him clean as Yuki rode out his high. Yuki tossed the pillow aside and reached out for Kyo, who laid down and pulled Yuki into his arms instead.

"That was wonderful, Kyo, thank you for doing that for me," Yuki said as he cuddled into Kyo's chest.

Kyo kissed his forehead lightly. "You are most welcome," he chuckled. "You might want to put your boxers back on, in case someone comes in here."

"But I'm comfortable right now," pouted Yuki.

"Too bad prince, get your damn underwear back on!"

Yuki sighed and got up to find his boxers, which were half way across the room thank to Kyo's earlier zeal. He was happy to find Kyo under the covers when he turned around, waiting for him to climb in. Turning off the light and locking the door, Yuki snuggled into bed with Kyo, and that night they both slept better than they had in their whole lives.

* * *

End Chapter. *Grins* Ahh, teens and their raging hormones...(as I'm pressed up against the window drooling) haha. Sorry the ending is a little lame, but it was getting so long, I've been trying to crank this out. My homework is getting increasingly mountainous these days, *sigh* professors can be such a pain. Don't they know better to assign annotated bibliographies and multiple chapters of reading when I'm trying to write smutty yaoi smex? Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy and Wisdom

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. _**SORRY **it's taken so long for an update! I've been busy with school and a collaboration story! It's called A Match Made In Heaven, you should check it out!

Chapter Nine: Jealousy and Wisdom

Hatori stood in front of the full length mirror in his closet, staring at the base of his neck. A deep purple circle had blossomed over night, and he knew it wasn't going to go away for a week or more. Shigure had marked him, like the possessive bastard dog he was. Now not only did he have to live with the memories of what happened, he had the evidence on his skin. Swearing under his breath, he turned away and grabbed his clothes. Akito would be pissed if he was late.

* * *

A week passed by excruciatingly for the cat and rat. It was hard for the two of them to be apart, and remain normal so that no one found out about their relationship. Kyo had been sleeping in Yuki's room with him since it was normal for Kyo to be on the roof in the morning and not in his room; no one would suspect anything. Kyo especially was having a hard time with this. He was having issues with one thing in particular: jealousy.

The fan girls that followed Yuki around incessantly really annoyed him. They were every where Yuki was at all times, hell, he wondered why they weren't in the bathroom holding Yuki's dick while he pissed. Because of those stupid girls, Kyo couldn't even steal a quick kiss or anything in the hallways because their eyes were always watching. Oh, how he would love to tell them that Yuki belonged to him and the things they did behind closed doors, but Yuki would kill him, dig him up and kill him again. But as much as those girls were a pain in his ass, he had an even bigger one.

Hatsuharu.

Yuki sat in the shade up against the trunk a tree, reading a book and eating an apple at lunch. Haru lay with his head in Yuki's lap eating grapes, and every so often he'd hold one up to Yuki's mouth. Yuki would obediently open his mouth and eat the grape from Haru's fingers, eyes never leaving his book. It didn't occur to Yuki that this was weird, he and Haru had this sort of interaction just about every day at lunch.

Kyo saw this from where he sat on the school roof where he usually took his lunch. He angrily crushed his empty milk carton in his hand, seething as he watched the scene before him. He knew Yuki did not return the feelings that Haru had for him, nonetheless, it pissed him off that Haru was taking advantage of Yuki's kindness and the fact he was sucked into the abyss of whatever he was reading. He chucked the milk carton across the roof, he was going down there and putting an end to this right now.

Had either boy been paying attention they would have seen Kyo coming, his red eyes burning and narrowed, stalking across the school yard to the trees with cat-like agility. Only when Kyo's shadow fell over him did Haru look up confused at Kyo's angry expression. Before anyone had any clue as to what was happening, Kyo grabbed the front of Haru's shirt with both hands and yanked the younger boy upright.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, you stupid bovine?"

"What are you doing, Kyo?" Yuki asked, his eyes wide.

A dark smirk stretched across Haru's face as the light went out of his eyes. He tilted his head to one side and grinned evilly up into Kyo's face.

"Is someone jealous, kitty?"

"Fuck you, Haru. I just want to eat my lunch without having to watch you drool all over Yuki's lap."

Haru raised his eyebrow.

"Yuki? Since when are you two on a first name basis? I am infringing on your territory, pussy cat?"

Kyo sneered and shoved Haru roughly to the ground.

"Just keep your filthy hands to yourself," he spat angrily and stormed away.

Haru chuckled, the cat was going to run from a fight? No way. He sprang up from the ground to go after him, but a pair of arms encircled his waist, pulling him back.

"Don't Haru, stop! Fight it, come back!" Yuki pleaded, tightening his arms around Haru's tense body and burying his face into the younger boy's back.

Yuki felt the tension slowly give way and he let go when the body completely relaxed. Haru turned around, his expression confused.

"What happened?"

"Kyo set you off."

Haru studied his face.

"And I went black, didn't I?" he said sadly.

Yuki nodded.

Haru spotted Momiji across the yard and left without a word to Yuki, too disgusted with himself. Yuki watched him trudge away and sighed, bending down and picking up his book. He and Kyo were going to have a little talk later for sure.

* * *

Kyo sank to the ground outside the classroom were student council was held and dug his English book out of his bag. He was going to wait for Yuki and walk him home today so he could get some of the attention he was so desperately seeking. He had told Tohru he had to stay behind for detention, which was not uncommon for Kyo so she didn't question it. She left for home with Momiji as an escort.

Kyo tried to focus on his homework for the next forty five minutes. It was creepy to him how empty and quiet the school was. He stuffed his book in his bag when the door finally swung open, spilling out the handful of student council members. Yuki followed, putting folders into his bag and was surprised to see Kyo waiting there.

"What are you still doing here?"

Kyo grinned. "I figured the President of the student body could use an escort home."

Yuki smiled and slipped his messenger bag over his head.

"That was really thoughtful of you, Kyo." he said, falling into step with Kyo.

They walked in silence from the school, and once it was out of sight, Kyo reached over and took Yuki's hand in his own. Yuki squeezed the warm hand lightly.

"So, you want to explain to me what happened at lunch?"

He could feel Kyo's aura darken.

"I just don't like him hanging all over you, ok? And he does it constantly! Why do you let him do that? He's going to get the wrong idea."

Yuki stopped walking and tugged Kyo's hand from his own.

"Jealousy is not attractive, Kyo. You need to get that under control. As for Haru, did you know that Hatori has been trying to treat his bi-polar disorder with medications for the past year now? None of them work, and every time Haru goes black he gets upset and disappointed. He doesn't like what happens to him and he didn't ask for it to happen. He knows I don't like him like that, and it's just his nature to be affectionate to me. I'm the only one he confides in. So if it makes him happy to be so near to me, I don't mind. I know when to draw the line. You need to learn to deal with that."

Kyo's face tinted in embarrassment to being scolded by Yuki. Any other time before they got together this probably would have been a physical fight. He didn't know that Haru had been trying meds to help keep him white. He felt bad for what he did, but he still couldn't let go of the image that was now burned his brain. Maybe because Yuki would be better off if he loved Haru instead. For one, Akito might be more easy on him if he found out, and for two, Yuki could do anything he wanted with Haru. He wouldn't necessarily have to hide his relationship like they did.

Yuki stood there, waiting for Kyo to speak. He finally met Yuki's eyes and grinned, reaching out for Yuki's hand.

"I'll do my best to work on it, ok?"

"Alright," Yuki said, appeased, taking Kyo's hand and they continued their journey home.

* * *

Hatori was not pleased that he had to go back to Shigure's tonight to check on Kyo's progress. As much as he wanted to have Kyo come to his office at the main house, he knew better than to put the boy in the close clutches of Akito, who would surely want to have a "visit" with the cat. Kyo's emotional fragility didn't need Akito's assistance.

Hatori drove over to Shigure's about twenty minutes after he knew school let out. Kyo should be home by the time he got there. When he pulled up, he saw no sign of anyone. Maybe he should of called first, but then surely Shigure would be waiting for him. This way he could get in, do what he had to and get out. Fortifying himself, he marched up the porch and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Tohru smiled up at him, Momiji right behind her.

"Good afternoon, Hatori! Are you here to visit Shigure? I didn't know you were coming over."

He nodded to her and Momiji as he stepped inside.

"Actually, I'm here to see Kyo."

"Oh, he had to stay behind at school today and Yuki has council, so no one else is home yet."

Hatori raised his eyebrow. "Detention?"

Tohru's face turned pink and she looked at the floor, not wanting to get Kyo in trouble but unable to lie.

"Yup," answered Momiji, grabbing her hand and swinging their arms. "So I'm going to walk Tohru to work! I'll see you later, ok?"

Hatori harrumphed as Momiji pulled Tohru out of the house, the door snapping shut ominously. Great, so he was alone here in the house with Shigure. Maybe he could just go wait in the car. He was about to act on that idea when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Who's at the door, my little flower petal?" sang Shigure. He came to a halt upon seeing his visitor. His eyes flashed, and Hatori didn't miss it. It had been a week, a whole week and Shigure hadn't heard a word from Hatori about what happened between them. He tried to do like Aya said and give him his space, let him figure things out. Maybe now he'd get some answers?

"Hey Ha-san. I suppose you are here to see our little carrot top. Would you like some tea while we wait?"

"Yes, please." Hatori answered in his normal monotone.

Hatori sat alone in the main room while Shigure made the tea, calm and collected on the outside but paranoid on the inside. His fingers absentmindedly traced the now yellowing bruise that lay hidden beneath the cotton of his shirt. He had a good forty five minutes to wait, how the hell was he suppose to avoid something happening between them? He didn't know for sure he had the will to pull himself away if it happened again. Could he really break Shigure's heart to save him?

Shigure returned minutes later with a tray containing tea and Yan Yan. He quietly poured for Hatori and then Hatori poured for him. Silently, Hatori sipped, waiting for Shigure to start in on him. However, it never came. Shigure just happily crunched on the sticks he dunked in chocolate and waited for Hatori to initiate conversation.

"So, how is Kyo doing in your opinion?" Hatori asked finally. The silence was making him feel sick to his stomach, and he desperately wanted a cigarette.

Shigure grinned impishly.

"Well, he definitely followed your orders, _doctor."_

Hatori's eyebrows raised.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Shigure's grin stretched even wider. "Well, he certainly has his appetite back. Both of those teenagers have been eating me out of house and home, it's terrible!"

"It's not their appetites you are grinning about," Hatori retorted, irritated.

"Let's just say a certain cat has been spending a lot of nights, actually all of them this past week, in a certain silver haired boy's room. Do you think he's just fulfilling your requirements?" Shigure's eyebrows waggled suggestively.

Hatori rolled his eyes and took a sip of tea. He sat his cup down and glared at Shigure.

"I thought I told you not to meddle."

Shigure pretended to look horror struck, his hand flying over his heart.

"Me? Meddle? I wouldn't do something like that Ha-san, I thought you knew me better than that!"

Hatori snorted, "It's because I know you so well, baka inu."

The front door suddenly burst open and in came Kyo and Yuki, squabbling about something. Their voices cut off when they noticed Shigure was with Hatori in the main room. Hatori's good eye instantly caught Kyo's.

"Do not tell me you are skipping out on detention."

"What?" said Kyo confused. "I didn't have detention. That's just what I told Tohru-" he trailed off, realizing he was saying too much and the dog was grinning triumphantly.

"He knows, by the looks of him, Kyo," Yuki said quietly, glaring at Shigure and daring him to make fun of their relationship.

"I DO know!" cried Shigure, jumping up from the table. "I'm so happy for you!" He threw open his arms and ran toward Kyo, who dodged the hug and stuck out his foot, tripping Shigure as he ran past. Shigure hit the floor face first.

"I don't want any of your pervy hugs! You stay away from me."

Shigure sat up and rubbed his sore cheek. "See how mean they are to me, Ha-san?"

Hatori stood up, looked at Shigure and said, "You deserved it." Shigure pouted while Hatori turned to Kyo. "Kyo, I would like to speak with you in your room, please."

Kyo nodded and led the way, followed by Yuki and Hatori. Once they were in the room with just Hatori, Kyo sat on the bed next to Yuki and reached for his hand. Yuki blushed a little, but didn't pull away from him. Kyo sat obediently still while Hatori checked his vitals and flashed a light into his eyes.

"All right, Kyo, I want to be honest with the answers to the questions I'm about to ask. If Yuki being here is going to change your answers, I want him to leave."

"I have nothing to hide from him," Kyo said hotly, upset by Hatori's suggestion. Yuki gave his hand a squeeze and he calmed himself.

"How much sleep have you been getting?"

"About seven to eight hours."

"Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes."

"Any suicidal thoughts or self destructive feelings?"

"None. This has been the best week of my life."

Yuki really blushed now. Kyo didn't have to say that in front of Hatori.

Hatori looked between the two of them and sighed, trying to prepare himself for the next question.

"Are you two sexually active?"

Yuki's face, if it was possible, turned redder and Kyo spat out, "No, we aren't having sex!"

"Well, it's my job as your doctor to remind you that when you do chose to take that step to be safe." He reached in his medical bag and pulled out a white tube. He tossed it to Kyo and left.

Kyo looked down at the tube.

"No fucking way, Hatori just gave us lube!" he laughed.

Yuki fell backwards on the bed, praying for death.

* * *

"So, does he get a clean bill of health?" asked Shigure from behind a newspaper when Hatori came back down the stairs.

"He does. I have to say, this certainly is the most docile I've seen him since he returned to us. He's still Kyo, but he seems happier."

"I guess they figured it out," was Shigure's reply.

"Figured what out?"

Shigure lowered his paper, looking in to Hatori's eyes. "That not everyone who is alive is living."

That struck Hatori to the core, as he was sure it was intended to. He merely nodded to Shigure and left without another word. He really needed a cigarette and a stiff drink.

* * *

End Chapter. Hmm, I wonder if Hatori will come to his senses soon? Please Review! =)


	10. Chapter 10: Just Shut Up

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. _After a long wait, here is the next chapter! I am so sorry, my faithful readers, to have taken so long on updating this! Please bear with me! I 3 you all for your continued support and reviews!

Chapter Ten: Just Shut Up!

_Not everyone who is alive is living._

Two days later and the words still reverberated through Hatori's mind. He found he couldn't stare at himself in the mirror for more than ten seconds or relax in the solitude of his quiet apartment without that phrase gnawing at his heart. He was lonely and he was incomplete; he had grown accustomed to that over the years since the incident with Kana. But now something had shaken away the complacency of how his life was now. Or rather, someone: Shigure.

He felt the answer to all his problems that day in the woods when Shigure kissed him. That kiss broke all of his resolve to live out the rest of his life alone. Why should he have to be alone? Why couldn't he be cared for by someone? And who better than someone he'd been best friends with for more than ten years? Hatori knew he felt the same as Shigure. So why was he holding back?

_ Akito._

Outside, the thunder that had been rolling gave way to a deafening crack of lightning, and the clouds burst under the weight of their load, pelting rain down upon the earth. It was almost like an omen, warning him not to defy his God. Hatori's eyes flickered across the room, landing on a dragon figurine that Momiji had sculpted for him out of clay in art class. He stared at it for a long time and the storm raged on outside. He was cursed with the spirit of the dragon, a power creature in its own right. He was a dragon in love with a dog.

It was so fucked up, it just might work. Hatori grabbed his keys off the coffee table and bolted out into the rain.

* * *

There was a great pounding at the door of his house, and Shigure hurried to answer it. Had one of the kids locked themselves out? Yuki and Kyo stood at the top of the stairs as Shigure yanked the door open, revealing a soaking wet Hatori. He stepped inside and Shigure slammed the door shut on the pelting rain.

"Ha-san! What are you doing? You know for a doctor, you don't take very good care of yourself, traipsing around in rainstorms without so much as a coat! You-"

"Just shut up!" Hatori said tilting Shigure's chin up and smashing his mouth down on the dog's to stop his barking.

Both Yuki's and Kyo's eyes widened in shock and Yuki whirled around, pushing Kyo back toward his room. Once inside, Yuki shut the door and slammed his hand against the power button on his Ipod stereo, adjusting the sound to a tolerable rate.

"That looked serious. Trust me; we're going to need the music to drown them out."

Kyo grinned, pulling Yuki into his lap on the bed.

"So who do you think is uke?"

Yuki made a disgusted face.

"Please Kyo, let's not talk about that. There are better things to do with our mouths."

* * *

Shigure was shocked, but he quickly recovered from that when he realized what was going on. He came to the conclusion that Hatori had finally opened his heart to him, because he was furiously kissing him and his mouth didn't taste like sake or whiskey. Shigure kissed back heatedly with everything he had to give. Their tongues fought for dominance and at the same time were trying to taste every inch of each other. Shigure barely noticed that Hatori was steering him backwards to his bedroom until they crashed into the door and the air was whooshed out of his lungs.

They were both gasping for air as Shigure's hand fumbled for the knob, finally finding it and nearly fell through as the door swung open. His legs felt like Jello. He closed and locked the door , turning to find Hatori quickly unbuttoning and then discarding his soaked shirt onto the floor. Hatori grabbed the front of his robes and threw him down on his bed, quickly straddling Shigure before he could get his bearings and resealed his mouth over the dog's passionately.

Shigure's nails dug into Hatori's strong shoulders as he engaged himself in the fierce kiss. The feel of his skin was amazing, smooth and unmarred beneath his hands that began to roam. He touched slowly at first, as if trying to make sure Hatori was real and not just a figment of his perverted imagination. He traced over the rippling muscles in his lover's back, ghosting over his shoulder blades and down the curve of his spine.

Hatori broke the kiss and attacked Shigure's neck, trying hard not to shiver from the pleasure of Shigure's fingertips on his skin. His tongue traced sensual patterns down the curve of his partner's neck, and then an idea flashed through his mind. Grinning, he latched onto the area where neck and shoulder converge with his teeth. That tore a moan from Shigure's mouth and he dug his fingernails into Hatori's back. Hatori could feel the fire burning straight to his groin, apparently he was masochistic. Great. He continued to suck the area he bit, marking Shigure the same way he'd been marked.

Shigure realized he had no control over what was going on. That simply would not do. As soon as his neck was released, he bucked beneath Hatori and rolled the taller on man on his back, who winced a little at the pressure put on to his bleeding back. He attacked the bare flesh of Hatori's strong chest, swirling his tongue around one nipple while pinching the other. Shigure felt the nubs harden as a low, guttural moan slid from Hatori's mouth. He continued his assault on the dragon's sensitive nipples until long, thin fingers fisted into his hair and shoved his head downward.

Shigure took the hint and trailed kisses down the toned planes of Hatori's abdomen. He dipped his tongue into Hatori's navel while dragging his nails harshly down the flesh that stretched over the rib cage, causing Hatori to lift right up off the bed, a slew of curses spewing out of his mouth. He pulled Shigure back to his mouth and kissed him with searing passion, all the while tearing Shigure's robe away from his body. Hatori discovered Shigure preferred commando style, which he decided didn't surprise him in the least.

Shigure allowed Hatori's hands to caress his body while he worked on freeing Hatori from the confines of his pants. Hatori admired his lover's body. Although Shigure was never really physically active, he still had a slim build with no body fat. He wasn't toned anywhere but his stomach was still flat and Shigure was very strong without having bulging muscles, the same way Yuki was. Must be genetics. He slid his fingers down the concaved abdomen, and began following the light trail of hair downward. Once Shigure had divested Hatori of his pants, he slapped the man's hands away.

"Ah, ah, Ha-san. You need to learn your place. Here in my bed, I run the show."

Hatori growled as Shigure grinned deviously down at him, his eyes glinting with lust as he pinned the dragon's wrists above his head.

"But if you are a good boy, I'll reward you. Like this," Shigure said, leaning forward and grazing their naked cocks together.

They both groaned at the contact. Hatori was all too aware of how hot his erection seemed in the cool air, and it felt like fire when Shigure pressed his heated flesh to it. Shigure continued rolling his hips, dragging himself against Hatori while nibbling on his ear. Hatori couldn't still his hips from grinding up to meet Shigure's, pressing them together with more force and friction. Shigure moaned in his ear and Hatori lost it.

"Damn it, Shigure, would you just get on with and stop the torture?"

Shigure smirked and released Hatori's wrists, sitting up so that he loomed above his lover.

"I had no idea you were in such a hurry to lose your virginity. What a slut."

Hatori glowered at him. "Look who's talking. Now shut up and get to it."

"Alright, but you just remember that you asked for it."

* * *

With that, Shigure climbed off Hatori and stood at the foot of the bed. He grabbed Hatori's hips and roughly pulled him to the edge, moving his hands to push apart Hatori's thighs while dropping to his knees. He caressed his thighs reassuring noticing Hatori tense. He worked from his thighs down to massaging his ass lightly, placing careful, sweet kisses on his lover's thighs. He got devious and circled his tongue around Hatori's sack, making his breath hitch. He gently pulled apart Hatori's cheeks and flicked his tongue over his tight pucker.

Hatori's eyes widened. "Wait, Shigure what are you, oh fuuckkkkkkkk…"

Shigure had pressed his tongue inside him, licking his tight walls. He continued an erotic pattern of licking and probing with his tongue that was dragging the most wonderful sounds from his partner, who was clutching at the comforter and pulling it out of place while making delicious sounds that made Shigure's dick throb. When he deemed him well coated with his tongue, Shigure slowly circled where he'd been licking with a finger and slowly slid it in. Hatori pushed himself up on his forearms so he could see well.

Shigure watched his face carefully as he slowly moved his finger in and out. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels a little weird," replied Hatori. This was definitely a new experience for him.

"Alright, brace yourself, because this might hurt. I'll be as gentle as I can," Shigure said, promising with his eyes that he was going to make it worth it when Hatori looked at him questionably. He added a second finger to the mix while stroking his lover's hard cock, trying to distract Hatori from any pain and himself from the unbelievable tightness that clenched around his fingers. He was going to have to hurry, before he ended up making this a bad experience by shoving his cock up Hatori's ass in desperate need.

Well, Shigure wasn't kidding. It certainly stung and added to the weird feeling when the second finger was added. Hatori just concentrated on Shigure jacking him off, which felt fucking fantastic. Hatori couldn't remember a time he had an erection so hard it almost hurt. Who would have thought it would have been caused by his best male friend? He could feel Shigure scissoring his fingers, stretching his inner walls, then he went back to pushing them in and out. And that's when he felt it.

Hatori gasped and sat up completely. A wicked grin spread across Shigure's face, he knew he'd just found Hatori's prostate. He slid in the third and final finger while lavishing a long, slow lick down the length of Hatori's cock, aiming for the spot he just hit as he wrapped his lips around the tip. Hatori bucked his hips and cried out when he hit it, nearly choking Shigure with his length. Shigure used his free hand to control the Hatori's hips as he began slowly sucking, swirling his tongue around while bobbing up and down.

Hatori barely noticed the fingers that were relentlessly stretching and thrusting into him. His mind was in a haze, he couldn't think, only able to focus on pleasure. Every time Shigure hit that spot inside him, white light flashed behind his eyes. He couldn't even form words, he just moaned out his pleasure. His fingers were tangled in Shigure's black hair, and Hatori was vaguely aware he was pulling it, somewhere in the back of his mind. But he couldn't stop himself.

Hatori's moans were getting to Shigure. He didn't know the man could make such sexy sounds! He was pretty sure there was probably a puddle of pre-cum beneath where he was kneeling right now, his cock throbbed and ached to be relieved. He needed Hatori, right now, so he hoped he was ready. He removed his finger and his mouth from his lover, who couldn't stop himself from whining at the loss of pleasure. Quickly lubing himself, Shigure positioned the head of his cock at Hatori's entrance. He looked up for confirmation that Hatori was ready.

Hatori gave a curt nod and grabbed onto Shigure's biceps to brace himself. With one fluid motion, Shigure pushed past the tight ring of muscles and sheathed himself deep into Hatori with a loud moan. It took all his willpower to slam fuck Hatori until release, although as the seconds ticked by it was sounding better and better. Finally, Hatori withdrew his nails from Shigure's skin and loosened his grip, moving his hips slightly with a groan. Shigure took that as a ready signal and began shallowly thrusting, getting Hatori used to the blessed feel of movement.

Hatori could tell by the tension in his body that Shigure was holding back for him. When he adjusted enough to the feel, he found it pleasurable. He was ready for more.

"Harder, Shigure," he whispered in his ear.

Those two sweet words broke the damn walls and Shigure very happily replied, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in, angling to hit Hatori's spot. Both of them cried out from the pleasure and Shigure continued his manic assault, unable to comprehend anything except for the burning, tight heat of Hatori and the way he moaned and writhed beneath him. Careful not to stop his thrusting, Shigure pulled Hatori's long legs one by one up onto his shoulders, trading in for a deeper angle than before.

"Ahhhh, Shi…gure, fuckkkkk", groaned Hatori, his eyes rolling backward. He was finding it extremely difficult to form words; everything was coming out as sounds. Not that Shigure minded. He could feel the coil in hisi stomach winding tighter and knew release would come soon. He grabbed Hatori's forgotten erection and pumped in time with his thrusts, while Hatori moaned and carefully timed his own hips to push into Shigure at the same time of his thrusts.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, pants, and moans crescendoed in the sweat and sex filled air until Hatori finally lost it, groaning out Shigure's name and exploding onto his stomach and Shigure's hand. The sight alone was enough to push Shigure off the thin ledge he'd been walking, spilling himself into the hot, contracting heat of his lover while calling out his name. Spent and trying to catch his breath, Shigure let Hatori's legs drop and removed himself from his lover.

Hatori somehow found the strength to pull himself up to the pillows and slid under the comforter. Shigure climbed in next to him and collapsed onto his chest. Hatori wrapped his arms around Shigure, neither caring they were sticky with sweat and body fluids. Bedding could be washed and they'd shower later. Hatori was starting to drift off when Shigure shifted, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

"If I had any indication sex with you was this good, I'd have started fucking you a long time ago, Ha-san!"

Hatori chuckled and kissed Shigure's head.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," he said with a smile.

* * *

End Chapter. GOOD GRACIOUS! It's about time, am I right! Please Review? Even though I've been terrible about posting? I think a yummy LEMON makes up for it and I deserves some forgiveness... =)


	11. Chapter 11: Proving My Love

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. _I am soooooooo sorry it's taken forever for an update. Life has been utterly crazy. But here it is, I'm not giving up on the story!

Chapter Eleven: Proving My Love

Kyo glared daggers at Haru, who didn't notice, he was too busy leaning on Yuki's shoulder and nuzzling Yuki's neck. Yuki ignored him and stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by as Hatori drove at break neck speeds to reach the Hot Springs; he couldn't have a cigarette with Yuki in the car. Shigure blathered away about his latest book and how hopefully this trip would "inspire" him, only earning him a death glare from Hatori which effectively shut him up. After about fifteen minutes of tense silence, the car rolled to a stop and even before Hatori put the car in park Kyo shot out the door, stomping toward the entrance silently seething in anger.

Yuki sighed and opened the door, getting out and letting the now snoozing Haru fall with a muted thump onto the seat. Still, after a month of being together, Kyo was still as jealous and possessive of Yuki as ever. He had little to no tolerance for Haru's antics with Yuki. And Yuki was getting very tired of having the argument he was sure was coming.

Hatori's lighter clicked and Yuki could hear him inhale gratefully, sucking in his much needed nicotine. Shigure despised his habit and was making Hatori quit. He obliged, cutting himself back slowly. _Very slowly_. Yuki made eye contact with him as he exhaled and disappeared behind a thin but huge plume of smoke. The trunk popped open and Yuki went to gather up his and Kyo's bags. Interestingly enough, since Hatori had been around Shigure's more, and everything that happened before with Kyo, Yuki and the dragon had developed a closer bond. Both being men of stoicism, they'd learned to communicate with each other silently. That's why Yuki grinned weakly back at him when he had the proper luggage, and Hatori nodded back, as if to say, 'good luck'.

Initially, it was just suppose to be the two couples going to the hot springs, but Aya had gotten wind of it and invited himself, and in turn Momiji found out and asked Hatori with his big, brown, innocent eyes if he could go too. Momiji told Haru, who immediately wanted to go because Yuki was. So Momiji and Aya ended up arriving earlier in the day, because Yuki refused the trip with his brother in the car, and neither Kyo nor Haru wanted to be without Yuki, and Shigure didn't drive and wanted to wait for Hatori to get done with work. Yuki hurried to his room stealthily as possible, trying to avoid Ritsu, Ritsu's mother, and his damnable brother Ayame at all costs.

Yuki slid into his and Kyo's room without having been spotted by anyone. He deposited their bags on the bed, looking around. He noticed Kyo's clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor, piecing together he was already relaxing in the water. He frowned to himself. _It was more likely the heat of Kyo's anger was boiling the water_, he thought as he striped and wrapped a towel around his waist. Well, he was about to find out. He padded out to the water and after dropping the towel, he eased in slowly, admiring the scenery.

Nothing was better than a wet cat, he decided. Kyo's blazing orange locks were soaked, matted down to his head, the color darkened slightly from being wet. His eyes were shut and his head was leaned back against the wall of rock, displaying his strong, angular jaw and allowing the water from his hair to slowly trickle down his perfectly tanned skin. His toned arms rested behind his head, opening the world to view the expanse of his chiseled chest muscles. Yuki was drooling, he knew, but no matter how many times he saw Kyo naked it never failed to amaze him. It just wasn't fair how gorgeous the ruby eyed boy was, but at least he was all Yuki's.

Finally, one of those mentioned ruby eyes snapped open, taking in Yuki haughtily before shutting again. Ah, the silent treatment, huh? Yuki smirked. Kyo was such a melodramatic baby. First things first, Kyo could _never_ remain silent for long. Secondly, he couldn't ever hope to punish Yuki that way, because Yuki always won their fights. Thirdly, well, Yuki didn't take kindly to being ignored by his lover, so he was going to do some punishing of his own.

Yuki straddled Kyo's hips, quickly grabbing his wrists to keep them pinned above his head as Kyo's eyes shot open wide, zeroing in on Yuki's violet orbs and reading what was contained within them.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm pissed at you, go away!" Kyo spat, struggling against Yuki's grip on his wrists futilely.

Yuki smiled sweetly. "I'm going to prove my love to you tonight, so we can quit having these fights. So just be quiet and let me."

Before Kyo could say another word, Yuki's mouth was on his, his tongue sweeping against his bottom lip asking for permission Kyo knew he wouldn't deny. Once he let Yuki enter a heated battle ensued, both fighting for dominance although they both knew would win, as always. Kyo couldn't help it though; he couldn't get enough of Yuki's strawberry and velvet mouth. Kyo kissed back with fiery passion, excited by the fact that his arms remained pinned by his very sexy, naked lover and the devilish assault that was happening to his mouth.

Yuki's skillful tongue ravished Kyo's mouth until his lips were swollen and the fiery eyed teen was gasping for breath. Yuki moved from his lips to the tan curve of his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking a heated trail up it to his favorite spot- Kyo's ears. Kyo's ears were truly his weak spot, just like a real cat. Yuki found that once he attacked the ears, Kyo became putty in his capable hands.

Kyo knew what Yuki was doing, and began to struggle against the hands that bound him. On the inside, he loved what Yuki did to his ears, but he also knew that his ears were his Achilles heel and it meant instant defeat and submission the second Yuki's lips touched them. Kyo could hear Yuki's breathy chuckle in his ear and twisted his head defiantly.

Yuki grinned. Alright, if Kyo wanted to be that way, he'd give him a break. But he wouldn't forget about it. He released his hold on Kyo's wrists and trailed back down Kyo's neck, pausing to suck his Adam's apple while his pale fingers got busy tracing the muscular planes of Kyo's chest. His fingers glided over a nipple, stopping to rub it until the nub hardened beneath the soft pads of Yuki's fingertips. Kyo groaned and caught Yuki's chin, connecting their mouths together for another passionate kiss.

Kyo's hands stroked over the smooth expanse of Yuki's back while they kissed, feeling the strength that lie hidden within Yuki's slight frame. His rough fingers slid up the curve of Yuki's spine, sending shivers through Yuki's body. Kyo used his nails to trace patterns lovingly into Yuki's skin, at least until Yuki broke the kiss to roughly pinch Kyo's hardened nipple. With a sharp intake of breath, Kyo's pleasure drove his hands to have a mind of their own. His nails sunk deep into Yuki's creamy skin and tore downwards sharply. Yuki's own nails sunk into Kyo's biceps as he gripped his arms, crying out loudly as the pleasure burned through the pain.

Kyo took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Yuki and hold him tightly to his body, clamping down on Yuki's collar bone. Yuki writhed against him as he scraped his teeth repeatedly over the bone. Yuki thrust his hips against Kyo's, causing their erections to meet in the water. Both boys moaned loudly and Yuki repeated his actions, keeping his legs clamped tightly around Kyo's so he couldn't thrust upwards; pleased to be back in control of the situation.

He languidly rolled his hips, dragging his erection against Kyo's torturously slow. Kyo hissed in frustration, unable to move his hips that wanted to instinctively buck. Quick as a cobra striking, Yuki took a hold of Kyo's broad shoulders and latched onto Kyo's earlobe while he was not expecting it and distracted. A moan tore itself from the back of Kyo's throat as Yuki traced the outer shell with his tongue, his warm breath blowing into the captive ear. Yuki grated the flexible cartilage between his teeth, and Kyo felt his entire body turn into jello.

Yuki released his hold on Kyo's ear and gently took hold of Kyo's chin, tipping it so he could look into Kyo's half lidded, lust glazed eyes.

"Maybe we should go into the room to continue?" Yuki suggested, slipping off of Kyo's lap and reaching for his hand. He waded through the water with Kyo in tow, turning slightly to watch as Kyo climbed out of the water, his manhood standing out straight, little droplets of water clinging to it. He led his dripping boyfriend into the room, pushing the luggage to the floor after reaching into a side pocket and pulling out a familiar tube. Kyo recognized it as the lube Hatori had given them and gulped. Yuki really was serious.

Kyo sat down nervously and Yuki climbed into his lap, placing a delicate yet sensual kiss on his mouth. Gently, one hand eased Kyo's frame back into the pillows, the other tracing a burning trail to the pert flesh of Kyo's nipple. He pulled away when Kyo groaned into their kiss from Yuki rolling the nub between his finger tips. He rained kisses down Kyo's body, moving from Kyo's firm abdomen to his inner thighs, completely ignoring Kyo's throbbing erection.

Kyo heard the pop of the cap snapping open and did his best not to tense up. Yuki lubed up his fingers and looked to Kyo for permission. Kyo bit his lip and nodded his consent to Yuki. His eyes slid shut and he could feel his face and ears burning from embarrassment when he felt Yuki's finger rub over his hole. Yuki pushed it in as far as it could go, watching Kyo's face and feeling his muscles clench around his buried digit. He used his other hand to tease Kyo's heated cock as a distraction.

"Does it hurt?" Yuki asked as he slid the finger in and out, stroking Kyo's cock slowly, watching the pre cum pooling at the tip.

"No," panted Kyo, finally opening his eyes and watching his boyfriend with his burning red eyes. Yuki held his gaze, watching for any sign of pain as he added a second digit. This stung, but Kyo controlled his facial expressions as Yuki pushed his slim fingers in to the second knuckle. Yuki concentrated on scissoring his fingers to stretch Kyo for what was going to come. His hand worked Kyo's length a little more aggressively as he curled his fingers to a 45 degree angle.

Kyo's eyes widened and he groaned as his hips twitched. Yuki brushed against something inside him, and it was like white hot current through his body. His eyes snapped up to meet with Yuki's unsure lavender orbs.

"Do that again," Kyo panted.

Yuki grinned sadistically and obliged, pushing his fingers in as far as they could go. Over and over he pushed against Kyo's prostate, reducing Kyo into a moaning and writhing mess. Yuki managed to wriggle in a third finger and was pretty sure Kyo didn't even notice; he was in so much pleasure.

Kyo clawed at the bed covering, his eyes rolled back and his chest heaving. He couldn't stop the moans and whines of pleasure that were escaping from his mouth, but he did his best to control the volume. He felt like he was going to lose it soon.

"Y-Yuki, please. If you wanna, cuz I'm gonna…"

Yuki smirked. It inflated his ego that he had pleasured Kyo so much he couldn't form a proper sentence. Kyo's body language told him what his words desperately tried to convey, his muscles were tense, and he was close to orgasm. That wasn't going to happen though, not without Yuki being inside him first. Gently, he removed his fingers slowly, removing his hand from Kyo's tortured erection. Yuki didn't miss the disappointed whimper that came from Kyo at the loss as he squirted more lube into his hand and thoroughly coated himself with it.

Yuki positioned himself between Kyo's legs, leaning all his weight on one arm by Kyo's head, the other hand guiding his member to Kyo's hole. Yuki searched the fiery eyes he'd come to love for consent, and Kyo offered him a nervous smile. With one fluid motion, Yuki pushed himself into and past the tight ring of muscle into the tight heat that was Kyo. He groaned from the pleasure of it; it was beyond anything he could've imagined.

"Shit!" cried Kyo, his arms shooting up and wrapping around Yuki's neck. He threaded his fingers into the silky tresses as means of distraction as he pulled Yuki's lips down to his. Yuki kissed him tenderly, waiting to be told he could move. After what seemed like an eternity, Kyo surprised him by rocking his hips back and forth, very shallowly. Yuki broke the kiss to gasp at the feeling of being pushed and pulled in and out of the tightness, watching Kyo's determined face. Gently, Yuki pulled out a little and thrust forward, taking Kyo's hint to go slowly.

Kyo groaned into Yuki's neck. Slowly, Yuki built up a pace, giving Kyo ample time to adjust to the new sensations. Small whimpers and gasps began to fill the room. Yuki didn't think he'd ever felt so tested in all his life, something inside him was screaming at him to go harder, faster. He didn't want to hurt Kyo; this was supposed to be pleasurable for the both of them.

As if responding to Yuki's thoughts, Kyo shifted so that when Yuki thrust forward, he could meet Yuki's hips with his own. He tried it on the next stroke, and the action plunged Yuki into him deeper. Both boys cried out and Yuki felt his resolve shatter into a thousand pieces. He pushed himself upwards off of Kyo, gripping the other's tanned hips and angling them up. He thrust in more forcefully, moaning as he watched himself be swallowed by Kyo's hole.

Kyo arched his back and tightly wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist, screaming wordlessly at the shock of Yuki smashing into that bundle of nerves he was playing with earlier. He hit it again on the next thrust, and it tore a guttural moan from Kyo. Yuki groaned as he plunged in and out of Kyo's heat, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.

Yuki's nails dug into Kyo's flesh as he gripped them with bruising force. Kyo didn't care, or he didn't notice. Kyo met Yuki's eyes and they watched each other's pleasure contort their features. One of Kyo's hands left the bedspread he was clutching at and viciously attacked his own nipple, pinching and rolling the hard nub between his fingers with a groan. Yuki prayed to every god that would listen that he would not come right then and there and disgrace himself over Kyo's erotic display.

Yuki wasn't sure the gods were listening, so he griped Kyo's manhood with his hand and began to pump in time with his thrusts. He closed his eyes and let Kyo's cries of pleasure and the tight heat he was plunging in and out of completely take him over. His eyes snapped open as his hips lost rhythm, his thrusts getting erratic and desperate.

Kyo watched through lust clouded eyes as Yuki simultaneously jerked him and fucked him. They locked eyes and Kyo could feel the damn that had pooled somewhere inside him burst.

"Ngh…YUKI!" he cried, and every muscle in his body tensed as he spilled his essence onto his lover's hand and his own stomach. Yuki followed immediately, Kyo's name falling off his lips with every pump as he filled his lover with his seed. Yuki eased himself out of Kyo, who dropped his legs from Yuki's hips. They used the blanket to clean the mess and threw it to the floor, still trying to catch their breath. Yuki pulled back the sheet and slid under it, pulling Kyo into his chest and threaded their fingers together.

"I love you, Kyo," Yuki breathed into the fiery teen's ear.

"I love you , too," responded Kyo, squeezing Yuki's hand.

They drifted off to sleep, two cursed boys bound together by something deeper than either of them could fully appreciate.

* * *

End chapter. Please Review! It's been a while, I know, but comments are much appreciated! =)


End file.
